


Fifty Shades of Skywalker

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chinese Language, Dark Anakin, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Possessive Anakin, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 晋江式简介-八年前不告而别，八年后突然出现，无路可退的一个人，要如何在两个灵魂之间周旋。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个跟五十度灰没什么关系的五十度灰AU。  
> 精分A，年龄差缩小，结局可能让人不接受，其他警告请看tag。

雨点落上车窗，融化成了难以辨别的泥灰，一些斑斓的色彩和它擦肩而过，被阻隔在了封闭的空间之外。车内的空气是沉默的，司机是最受掌权者欢迎的那种机器人，只要没有新的指令下达，即使面前发生了一场凶杀案也跟他毫不相干。

所以坐在后座的男人打了一通半长不短的私人电话。通话时他的表情相当平静，但算不上愉快，那双冷绿色的眼睛明亮而沉静，在颈间那条墨绿色领带的衬托下又深了几分，年纪看上去不过三十岁。

电话挂断以后他疲惫地阖上了双眼，距离目的地还有一个小时的车程，但他知道自己不会睡着，失眠的症状就像这场连绵的阴雨，已经成了这半个月以来他最熟悉的事情。

 

车子驶进院子时，他看到了一个打着雨伞的人。

那道孤零零的影子就站在门前，视线追逐着车辆运动的轨迹缓慢移动，他从头到脚仍穿着黑色，就跟一周以前参加葬礼时没什么区别。车辆停稳之后，他走过来打开后车门递过了手里的雨伞，一些水珠顺势沿着伞骨滚落，打湿了他的肩膀和后背，可他看上去毫不在意，只是一心一意地等候着。

等到他后脑上的发丝都开始往下淌水的时候，车上的人终于动了。

他看着那人站到了自己跟前，在短暂的几秒停顿以后握着他手腕处的衣袖将伞推了回来。他不是没有注意到那人刻意避开同他接触的小动作，那种一触即回的小心翼翼，但他还是松了口气，一张冻得发青的脸不自觉地笑了。

“欧比旺，欢迎回来。”

 

 

“这里是客厅，可能有点乱，我平时只喜欢待在这儿，走廊那头是餐厅，有段时间没用过了，我一个人从不在那儿吃饭。来吧，你的房间在楼上，还是原来的地方，你知道奎刚和我都觉得你也许会在什么时候回来看看，所以尽量把它维持成了以前的样子……”

他们上了二楼，欧比旺心不在焉，他根本没在听安纳金讲话，这种客套的寒暄除了让他觉得自己像个局外人以外没有任何帮助，他宁愿把注意力放在楼梯发出的吱呀声上，那听上去就像一个久被病痛折磨的老人，每一个音节都是那么的漫长无助。长廊里的光线也和从前一样晦暗，他们几乎是在凭着记忆走路，褪色的墙纸和剥落的踢脚线工工整整地记录着逝去的年月。直到他们站在二楼最里侧的一扇门前，一丝弥足珍贵的明朗色调才如流水般倾泻而出，照亮了不见天日的小片长廊。

这是整栋宅子采光最好的一间卧室，拥有着几扇与这栋建筑格格不入的硕大玻璃窗。但是现在由于下雨的缘故，这间屋子也不可避免地笼罩着朦胧的阴云，到处都覆上了冷峻的灰色。

“这儿空了很久，所以我帮你提前打扫过了，希望你不要介意。”

欧比旺点了下头，他放下手里的箱子站到窗前，眼角略过桌面和窗台上的熟悉划痕，然后他目送着那辆送他到来的汽车逐渐褪成光点，最终彻底消失在了雨幕的尽头。

“安纳金，你能先出去吗？我想休息一会儿。”

“好的，”过了好一会儿，他才听到一个万分落寞的声音回答道，“那我就不打扰你了。我就在楼下，有需要的话叫我。”

他离开了。

欧比旺没让那种称作愧疚的情绪占据自己太久，他脱下大衣松了松颈前的领带，蜷着双腿坐上了窗台，就像他小时候经常做的那样。这个姿势对于一个成年男人来说显然有些过于孩子气，但是欧比旺此时急需一些有效的方法让紧绷了许久的神经获得舒缓。

这的确很有效，随后的几分钟里他的思绪陷入了一阵短暂的空白，然后他打开了紧闭的窗户，任由扑面袭来的冷风吹得他打了个寒噤。那让他更加冷静了一些，但还是难以抹去心头的苦涩。那种苦涩就像是沉重的天气，自从他踏入这里的那一刻起，就无孔不入地渗进血管，吞噬了苟延残喘的明亮色泽。

 

天色完全暗了以后，欧比旺终于从楼上走了下来。客厅此时只亮着一盏昏黄的台灯，原本应该在这儿待着的人却不见了。

等欧比旺寻遍了整个客厅都没有找到安纳金的身影的时候，他的脸色已经变得比来时还要憔悴，勉强维持了一天的沉着气息也不复存在，取而代之的是化不开的浓烈不安。他开始心烦意乱地四下踱步，无意识地在抚弄胡须的同时啃咬嘴唇，放在茶几上的那壶冰水也被他一杯接一杯地灌进胃里，就好像只要这么做就能像平时那样镇静。

就在这个时候，安纳金的声音突然出现在了他的背后。 

“你在喝什么？”

“水——”欧比旺仓皇地转过身，他有些狼狈地咳嗽了好几下，险些失手把杯子砸了，“有什么问题吗？”

安纳金的眼神变暗了。

“不！不……没有…”他狠狠地拧紧了眉头，面上的表情突然变得异常痛苦，好像花了极大的力气才强迫自己把目光从男人脸上移开，“只是不要……以后不要随便碰任何吃的东西。在这儿等着，我会再给你拿杯水过来。”他喘着气说道，没有再看人一眼就逃也似的走开了。

于是欧比旺站在原地，聆听着自己逐渐加快的心跳声。

墙上的挂钟渐渐指向了十点三刻。

他知道安纳金不会回来了。

 

 

他在两只脚都站到麻木的时候被「另外一个人」从背后圈进了怀里，那人比他稍高一些，脚步向来轻得像猫，搂着他时也喜欢像兽类一样嗅闻他身上的味道，他感受着那人的鼻尖是如何从肩膀的位置蹭到了侧颈，然后沿着脸颊继续上移，直到两排牙齿磕上他的耳廓，厮摩着发出了一阵含糊又满足的喟叹。

“欧比旺，你知不知道我有多想你。”

“放开我……”欧比旺握住了环着他的手臂，他的嗓音已经开始发抖了。

“我每天都在想你，想着对你做这样的事……”男人自顾自地接着说道，灼热的气息伴随着吸吮耳垂的动作舔进了他的耳朵。

“停下！我说了放开我！”欧比旺挣脱了怀抱，扭回身的时候看到了一张和安纳金一模一样的面孔。

“怎么？啊……抱歉，我忘记了你不喜欢这样。”

欧比旺握紧了拳头，全身一动不动，好似进入了警戒状态般僵硬。

“别这么紧张，”安纳金笑道，但是眼底没有丝毫笑意，“你知道我从来都不会强迫你做不愿意做的事，”他讥讽着上前一步，在欧比旺做出反应之前一把抓住了他的手腕，另一只手则捏紧了别开的下颌，“别动，我只想好好地看看你，我们有多久没见面了？八年？嗯？你走了八年，现在又为了什么回来。”

“不是为了你。” 

“为了「他」。这八年来你们只在上周见过一面，时间还计算的那么好，你总算学会了怎么区分我俩是不是？”

欧比旺没回话，他颤着睫毛露出了吃痛的表情，被他激怒的男人握着手腕的力道几乎要碾碎他的腕骨了。

安纳金皱了皱眉。

“我准备了礼物给你。”

他松开了手，转身直接走向了漆黑的门厅，欧比旺顿时在他身后发出了如释重负的喘息。但是安纳金并不担心欧比旺会从这里逃离，出于某种原因，他知道欧比旺会跟上自己，他总是那样。 

 

 

地下室是战时留下来的，阴冷又潮湿，幼年时他们偶尔会在这里玩捉迷藏的游戏，除此之外常年都不会有任何人下来。欧比旺不知道安纳金为什么要带他来这儿，他只觉得这里的空气让他呼吸不畅，头顶的灯管发出的光亮也刺得他头昏脑涨，他的脸色在这样强光的照映下甚至呈现出了一种没有血色的惨白，就好像持续了好几天的失眠症状在这一刻全面爆发了。

“欢迎回来，它是为你准备的。”

恍惚间他听见安纳金说道，走廊尽头那扇异常光滑的大门被完全打开了。

欧比旺在走进去的瞬间几乎陷入了一种失明的状态，因为屋子里的灯光和走廊完全不同，它们全都隐匿在墙角或是遮罩物下，散发着一种酒红和金棕相结合的朦胧色泽，然后等他能够完全看清楚以后，他的眼睛一点点地睁大了。

摆在正中央的是一张黑色的四柱床，没有铺设床被，笨重而宽大。四周的墙壁和地板都很柔软，像是被一层织物覆盖了。正对着床铺的天花板则镶着面巨大的镜子，清清楚楚地倒映着床上的景象。可这些都不是欧比旺愣住的理由，最让他不敢置信的还是那些占据了角落的架子和立柜，那上面挂满了各种皮革和金属光泽的事物，尽管他根本叫不出名字，但他知道那意味着什么。

“喜欢吗？”

安纳金好像十分满意他的反应，他站到了欧比旺身旁，脸上的表情几乎称得上是愉快了。

欧比旺接连深吸了好几口气才找回自己的舌头，他感觉大脑里那股因为震惊而暂时消散的眩晕感又回来了。

“你真的病得很严重。”他一字一顿地说道，心头在刹那间像是打翻了装满情绪的烈酒，惊讶、恐惧、羞耻、愤怒全部混淆在了一起，最终却还是妥协成了深深的担忧。

“说点我不知道的。”

“安纳金！”欧比旺摇了摇头，他攥住了安纳金的胳膊，感觉自己的意识正在逐渐远离，但他仍是竭尽全力地抓着那个近在咫尺的人，语气绝望的近乎是在恳求了，“清醒一点！你究竟想要干什么？你会把自己毁了的！”

安纳金的眼神恍了一下。

“现在你肯承认我是安纳金了。” 

“你……”欧比旺还想争辩，但他逐渐失去了力气，眼皮也慢慢沉重地阖上了，“……你对我…做了什么……”

“我什么也没做，是你的「安纳金」做的，”在他往下坠落的时候安纳金抱住了他，几根手指贴上他的鬓角，动作轻柔地将几缕散乱的发丝抚向了耳后，“他只是想要保护你而已。你真的什么都不明白，欧比旺……” 

 

那是欧比旺在完全失去意识之前听到的最后一句话。

他感觉自己好像溺进了水里。

他睡着了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

欧比旺已经快要忘记做梦是种什么感觉，但他似乎正在做梦。

他觉得自己好像躺在一只飘摇的小舟上，平静的湖面温柔地推着他前往更深的湖心，几乎毫不费力便将长期困扰他的失眠症悄悄释放。无论如何努力他都无法睁开眼睛，只能随波逐流地沉下意识，任由一种魂牵梦绕的气息包围着他，聆听着水流拍打礁石的轻响，那听上去既强壮又不可思议的沉静，就像一个人搏动的心跳。

然后一阵突如其来的风浪忽然掀翻了他的小船打入漩涡，湖水从四面八方淹没，使他不由自主地陷进湖底，挣扎的躯干因为恐惧拼命地想要抓住什么。

可他什么也抓不住，窒息的绝望压迫着胸口令他无法喘息，发不出声音的双唇徒劳地翕动着，像是在呼唤一个人的姓名，直到那个人在水底下抱住了他不断下坠的身躯。

恐惧在这一刹那不再是欧比旺唯一感受到的情绪。

他侧过头，在滚烫的呼吸渡到唇边时止不住的浑身战栗，求生的渴求令他近乎不顾一切地汲取着梦中人给予的氧气，喉结剧烈地滑动着，在满足唇舌的恩赐贪得无厌地向下蔓延时肆意喘息。他需要这个，即使梦里的人是在利用灼热的吻将他卑鄙地困在水底，他也无法逃离，那些吞噬心智的热吻一遍又一遍地描摹过他的侧脸，他的耳畔，他沉重的眼皮和上仰的脖颈。

每一个吻烙上皮肤欧比旺的大脑里都有个声音在嘶声尖叫——

「推开他」

他听见自己喊道。然后张开双臂飞蛾扑火般地迎了上去，就像他曾经无数次在梦里做的那样。

 

八年的时间，欧比旺以为自己早就学会了如何区分现实与梦境。但当他抱住身上的人回应着翻身拥上时就好像被一巴掌狠狠打到了脸上。

他不知道自己是在什么时候睁开了眼睛，身下那具颀长的肉体与他纠缠在一起，下肢厮摩着，宽大的手掌紧紧搂住了他的腰侧。散在床头的栗色鬈发和他一般凌乱，不断喘息的红唇诉说着欲望和不知所措的惊慌。

可欧比旺看到的不止这些，他还在那双深蓝色的倒影里清清楚楚地看到了自己的狼狈，他的耻辱，他竭力想要忘记的过去。

他在突然间像是被刺到一样拉开了两人的距离，蜷缩着身体退到了床的另一头，血色尽失的一张脸死死埋进了拱起的双膝。

“出去，”在安纳金想要靠过来触碰他的时候欧比旺听见自己冷漠的声音，“请你出去。”

 

安纳金用不着欧比旺说第三次。

他的手僵在空气里沉默地收了回去，就像从前一模一样，他虽然天性喜爱胡闹，可只要欧比旺肯板下脸来，他总是愿意听。

房门关闭的声音很快传了过来，欧比旺抬起头缓缓望向窗外，微薄的光线穿透厚重的云层打上玻璃照亮了卧室里的熟悉摆设。放在床头的手机也震动着又送来了一封邮件，时间显示为上午十一点。

一切似乎都无比正常，没有奇怪的事物，没有那间可怖的地下室，他在自己的房间里醒来，头脑异常清醒。至于昨天晚上晕倒之后发生过什么，欧比旺记不得，但他感觉得到身体的无恙。

除了后脑残余的一些微不足道的眩晕感，这几乎是半个月来休息得最为舒适的一晚。他们之间也没发生任何值得担心的关系，欧比旺在走进浴室面对镜子脱掉上衣后证实了这点。几处熟悉又陌生的痕迹的确意料之中地出现在他的脖子上，有些甚至霸占到了锁骨的位置，但也仅此而已。

欧比旺不知道这是「谁」留下的，他只是打开花洒任由热水冲刷过紧闭的双眼和暴露的肌肤，手指挨上点点印记情不自禁地来回抚过。他明白这样的举止没有任何意义，可还是控制不住指间的动作，迷惑的神情看上去既像是要把那里清洗干净，又像是要揉搓的更加赤裸。 

大概又花了一个钟，他才终于下楼到了会客厅里。半躺在沙发里发呆的青年一听到他的脚步声就回过了头，湛蓝的眼睛直白地望向他，期待和不安同时交织在那张仍带着稚气的俊脸上。

欧比旺顿时不知该如何把这些年来装扮习惯的面具继续维持下去，他的眼神飘忽着又想要躲避，开口时感到了深深的无力。

“我饿了，”他最终疲惫地扯出了一个笑容，“能不能弄些吃的给我？比那壶水正常点的，安纳金。”

 

 

红棕色的长桌被人光顾时欧比旺咽下了第一口饭，普通的焗饭，是他平时在家也好在外也好都很少食用的类型，胃药、酒和生冷食品才是他如今的伴侣。可只有安纳金知道他真正喜欢什么，一份简简单单的焗饭就恨不得用尽他喜爱的食材，烘烤得恰到好处。但欧比旺依然吃得很慢，他向来十指不沾，餐桌礼仪却优秀得不像话，即使腮帮子咀嚼到微微鼓起也不会发出半点声音。

等到他把整份都吃完，终于有了精力面对那个从一开始就盯着他吃东西的年轻人，而放在那人面前的餐盘，几乎连动都没动。 

“安纳金，”欧比旺放下餐巾没忍住说教的冲动，“你应该吃点东西，盯着我看不能让你填饱肚子。”

“你能，”嘴唇微抿的青年也习惯性地反驳，然后突然后知后觉到自己的失言，“抱歉…”他局促地将语气收敛，“我只是很久没跟人一起吃过饭，你走之后就只剩奎刚和我，现在他也不在了……”

欧比旺一时不知该说些什么，他的视线不由自主地望向那张垂下的侧脸，被勾起的回忆和如今的人重叠在一起，那个神采飞扬的男孩何时竟变得如此沉郁，轮廓精致的眉宇间始终笼罩着挥散不去的阴云。错从来都不在安纳金，这些年他的逃避到底带来了什么？

“该道歉的是我，为我的不告而别。”

最终欧比旺艰涩地开口道，放在膝上的手掌不觉握成了拳。

“对不起，”他强迫自己不要再在两人的对视中退缩，“我不会再离开了，奎刚死后你的监护人就是我，不论发生什么我都会陪着你……”他不自觉地停顿下来，因为念及另一人的悲痛，因为那双蓝眼睛里突然迸射出的光芒。

“你真的不会离开我了吗？永远？” 

又惊又喜的青年迫不及待地向他求证，欧比旺缓缓点了点头。

“永远，直到你不再需要我的那天。”

“什么意思……”

安纳金喃喃道，脸上的欣喜凝固了。

“等你病好起来，”欧比旺的眼神恍惚着，“等你可以离开这儿的时候。”

“然后你就又要摆脱我？ ” 

他突然从椅子里站了起来，有一瞬间欧比旺以为记忆里那个脾气又臭又硬的男孩要对他发火。但安纳金只是沉默地伫立着，餐厅里的昏暗光线和低垂的侧颈逐渐将他的面容遮笼进无边的黑暗之中。

“你知道我不会好起来的吧，欧比旺，”然后安纳金抬起了头，语调轻盈得像他的梦，“永远也不会。”

 

 

安纳金走了，欧比旺说不好这算不算是不欢而散，争吵其实是他们俩年幼时最常见的相处方式，特别是在安纳金刚刚来到的时候，聒噪的男孩总是热衷于挑战他的权威，好像这个世界上唯一能让他迅速适应新环境的方式就是把年长几岁的哥哥气到说不出话。说来安纳金也从没那样叫过他，天生反骨的小子总是直呼其名，等到欧比旺一次又一次纠正无果之后也就习惯了。

不过吵归吵，当欧比旺要求安纳金不要再做那种事时静默不语的人还是答应了，欧比旺也没再追究那壶水里到底放了多少安眠药。他不清楚安纳金究竟是为了保护他才会做出这样极端的选择，还是因为无法忍受身体里的烦扰，这么多年来都在以伤害自己的方式抑制那个本不该存在的人格。

「他不会伤害我的」于是欧比旺骗着安纳金也骗着自己「所以你也不要伤害自己」

这大概是现在的他唯一能为安纳金做的事了，八年的时间证明了他的逃避不过是个错误，他在痛苦煎熬的时刻逃离了他的噩梦，同时也抛弃了另一颗纯洁的心灵。他懊悔过，也自责过，在无数个被梦惊醒的夜晚，又或者孤独无眠的深夜里，但始终都没有勇气直面那个被他抛在身后的人——

他的男孩，他的兄弟，他爱的人。

现在他们之间共同的壁垒离去了，安纳金的角色更重了些，他变成了他的责任，他在这个世上唯一的亲人。 

 

所以当走路悄无声息的人这次出现在沙发背后将他拥进怀里的时候欧比旺没有挣脱，他依旧静坐着，任由搂着他的人自上而下地与他亲昵。那些炽热的气息像是世界上最甜美的毒药，跳跃在那人的舌尖渗入他的皮肤，使他不自觉地仰起头，顺从于滑过喉间的几根手指，张开嘴唇感受着冰凉的触感一点点地托起了下颌。几缕垂落的鬈发调皮地搔过他的脸颊，迫使他的指甲掐进手心，咽下了几欲翻涌而出的呻吟。

夜已深，他们分开时，欧比旺看到了安纳金眼底的笑意。

“看来你已经决定了，是什么让你决定加入我？”

“离开「他」，”欧比旺平复着自己的喘息，“这只是你我之间的游戏而已。”

绕过沙发的人顿时笑得更加开心，他弓下腰将欧比旺轻轻抱起。

“当然，你最清楚了，我想要的人只有你。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

双膝并立，手臂举过头顶高高吊起，全身未着寸缕的金发男人跪在床尾。

仿佛遵循着某种古怪的旋律，他的头颅时而上扬，时而像天鹅那样曲起脖颈，垂落至胸前剧烈喘息。每当这个时候，他的手臂都会带动另一阵清脆的轻响，脊背用力向内拱起，肩胛的骨骼震颤着，将皮肉之下的肢体轮廓展露得一览无余。汗湿的额发随之散落，摇曳在双眼的遮罩上。而那片本该苍白的肌肤，此时已经布满了纵横交织的红色痕迹。

一只冰凉的手掌轻抚着触摸上去时，欧比旺从喉咙深处发出了第一声压抑的呻吟。

“疼吗？”

安纳金问道。欧比旺无法回答，身体的自然反应已经给出了最好的答案。

 

那一开始的确有些疼痛，皮质流苏制成的九尾鞭只需轻轻一挥便能留下数道烙印，仿佛绚丽的花朵在身体上绽放。但是安纳金下手的力道控制得很有分寸，抽打的角度和位置也极具技巧，材质上好的软鞭非但没有伤害男人身上本就比常人纤薄许多的皮肤，反而将大部分疼痛给予了肩背和饱满紧实的后臀。他看上去并不打算真正弄伤自己的奴隶，但对欧比旺来说，这种不必要的体贴不过是令他更难堪罢了。

视觉的剥夺使他的眼前一片漆黑，只能依赖感觉的身体早已敏感到了不堪一击的地步。起初落在他身上的鞭打就像一场残酷的刑罚，掀起了阵阵翻涌的热辣。然而随着身体的麻木，那些吞肌蚀骨的痛感正在逐渐消弭，残留下的只剩挥之不去的酥麻。它们像炽烈的花火一样噬咬着他的皮肤，又像浓郁的烈酒奔腾在血液里。

等到这场甜蜜的折磨走向尾声，弹奏着伤痕的几根手指终于加大了抚摸的力度，握住鞭子的另一只手也漫不经心地滑向了他的小腹。

“还是舒服？”

安纳金又追问道。这次欧比旺依然没有作答，洁白的耳廓却因为下体的诚实和耳边的揶揄烧得滚烫。

“怎么不说话，你第一次跟我做的时候可比这会儿热情多了，”得不到回应的人混不在意地继续着自己的独角戏，“还记得吗？你进到我的房间里求我上你。就像现在这样引诱我，脱得一干二净，”他沉下嗓音更近地贴上了男人的侧耳，一张一合的嘴唇几乎是在舔舐烧红的血色，“怎么，八年没见倒是害羞了？”

往昔的回忆仿佛打开的魔盒，欧比旺的身体彻底僵住了，似乎忽然明白了安纳金将他如此束缚的真实用意。

“我可是记得很清楚，你想让我摸你，握着我的双手，探索你纯洁的身体……”

就像接下来说的那样，安纳金突然扔下了手里多余的器具，张开双手恣意抚弄起怀里这具遍布红痕的肉体。

“你先是拉着我的手放上了胸口，”他大力揉搓起欧比旺的胸膛，指缝狎弄地夹起两颗硬挺乳粒，“嘴唇…”然后撬开他的牙关，用两根手指按压舌根逼他破口呻吟，“干净漂亮的下体…”牙齿啃咬上他的后颈，好整以暇地揉掐了一把直戳下腹的性器。

欧比旺顿时反射性地挣动起来，因为渐渐下滑至大腿内侧的手掌，还有浮出水面的鲜活记忆，手臂和脚腕上的禁锢传来一阵阵想入非非的响声。

“不——”

他留着津液近乎呜咽着发出拒绝。

“然后分开双腿坐到了我的身上。”

意图得逞的人抽出了手指欣赏他迟来的反抗。伴着几下衣物摩挲的窸窣动静，安纳金跪到了床上，被解放出来的火热阴茎倏地拍打在欧比旺深深凹陷的后腰中。

“现在，我要你告诉我……”

两个人的呼吸开始随着厮磨股缝的狎弄变得逐渐一致。

“欧比旺，你是想让我就这样插进去，还是温柔一点，像第一次对待你一样？”

 

 

 

手脚的束缚被解开，敞开的两腿被轻托着重新坐下以后，欧比旺把双手放上了身下人的胸口，然后他扭动着呻吟起来，在撑着手肘坐直身躯时用力拧摆腰肢。泛着潮红的脖颈随着身体的律动越仰越紧绷，手指由于后仰的姿态接连立起，脊背的曲线在身下那具充满力量的躯体上柔软得不可思议。

“安尼……”

他轻启双唇嗫嚅道，长久的失明使他头脑恍惚不知自己到底身陷何处。

 

一瞬间他好像回到了很多年前的那个夜晚，那个炎热的夏季，两个人的大腿汗津津地黏在一起，偶尔有一阵微风和蝉鸣从微敞的窗口飘进，又害羞地溜了出去。留他独自垂眼望向身下的少年，望着对方和他一样隐忍地拧紧了眉头，牙齿咬在下唇上不敢发出太多声音。

可是握着他的一双手却是那样使力，修长的手指热得发烫，事后果然在他的腰上留下了淤青。那头乱糟糟的短发像团融化的巧克力，衬托着一对蔚蓝的眼睛。

“安尼……”欧比旺忍不住轻声说，停下胯间的动作垂弯了腰，心口砰砰跳动着朝两片玫瑰色的嘴唇吻了上去。

他不由自主地闭上双眼，投入全身心感受着口腔被另一条舌头勾缠上来吸食吮吸，甚至直到腰臀都因为弓下的身姿发起了抖，胸口悸动到喘不过气也不愿放弃唇舌的相依。蜷缩在大腿两侧的双脚逐渐因为长久的跪坐痉挛起来，埋在身体里的性器几乎在小腹上撑出一道隐约的弧度，给他的眼底送去一阵又一阵酸软的湿意。

那使他一不小心颤着喉咙发出了一声哽咽的抽泣，眼泪顺着睫毛往下滚落，手臂好像再也撑不住般打起了哆嗦。这时放在腰间的手掌握住他的双手完全接过了他的重量，在与他接吻的同时将十指深深嵌入他的指缝里。

“欧比旺……”

少年睁开眼嗓音喑哑，终于一个翻身将他使力压下。

 

布满红痕的腕骨在瞬间被人桎梏上头顶，欧比旺哽着喉咙发出了一声抽噎般的喘息，他只能垂死般地扬起下颚，因为身上人陡然加快的动作。

“安尼……安尼……”

他胡言乱语着发出声声啜泣，金发凌乱地蹭在乌黑的床被上，被撞击到不时抬起的小腿紧紧缠住了另一人的腰侧。

“我在这儿。”

安纳金弯下腰给了他一个吻作为安抚，汗湿的鬈发在一刹那扫过了他的锁骨，然后轻轻放开手腕握住了蜷缩的膝弯。

“我在这里。”

他说着用力撞上埋藏在最深处的腺体，然后缓慢抽出，直到仅剩头部再一个冲刺彻底贯穿，肌肉结实的腰胯不知疲倦地重复着挺腰相送的操干。

他知道自己的动作正在变得越来越快，轮番的性爱使他们两人都克制不住地亢奋到了极点，肉体拍击的沉重声响和鼻间发出的粗喘混在一起，鼓舞着身下人口中的呻吟愈加放恣。先前射进去的黏稠液体被粗壮的性器源源不断地推挤出来弄脏了两人之间的连接处，更方便了他的进犯。缕缕透明黏液也再一次地从那根笔直翘上小腹的前端渗露出来，湿哒哒的不断滴落上早已干涸的小片精斑。 

眸色转深的蓝眼睛近乎贪婪地注视着金发男人深陷情欲的模样，即使现在还给欧比旺自由他也无处可逃。那两只浮现出淡淡红痕的细白手腕早已投降地拧进了床单，汗水汇聚在胸膛，眼罩边缘的双颊烧得火红。躺倒在床的身躯倒是依旧白得透亮，好像无论怎样玷污也不会被周围的黑色腐蚀。

安纳金看得出来这个人仍是那么喜欢压抑自己，有一道绮丽的伤口匍匐在他的下唇上，是他自己咬破的，弄巧成拙地给两瓣熟悉的浅色嘴唇增添了一抹艳丽的血色。

可欧比旺的确也有些地方不一样了，他的身材相较从前难免多了点肉，颜色偏浅的金发稍稍加深，光洁的下体和下颌被象征成熟的毛发覆盖着。

对这些变化安纳金谈不上喜欢，也绝不讨厌，这空白的八年里他设想过无数次欧比旺的模样，无论哪种都不妨碍他将阴茎埋进对方的身体里排解内心燃烧的疯狂欲望。

于是他固定着掌心里的双腿打桩似的享用从一开始就只属于他的温暖巢穴，越来越多的液体正随着茎身的抽离牵扯出道道银丝往下滴落，那里的床单湿透了，翻出的软肉好似呼吸一般含着他吞吐，反射性地在他离去时用力紧缩。

安纳金霎时感觉肿胀到极限的阴茎又传来了一阵无可比拟的快意，他咬着牙更快更狠地搅动抽搐痉挛的肠壁，终于在十几下又深又重的顶撞后抵上腺体双双到达了顶峰。

他颓然倒下身躯把头埋进了欧比旺的颈窝，一些温热随之黏糊糊地蹭上了他的下腹，正如他把精液一滴不露地全部灌进那人的身体。

“我在这儿，欧比旺……”

他喘息着梦呓般地私语道，紧紧抱住了怀里的人不再放手，缓缓抬起的左臂终于摘下了布满水汽的深色遮物。

可是那双绿眼睛并没有就此睁开，湿成一片的金色睫毛依然轻阖着，逐渐平缓的胸膛好像睡着了一般安静。

“欧比旺……”

 

欧比旺聆听着宛如记忆里的声声呼唤。

如果这只是他的梦，他愿意永远沉睡下去。

 


	4. Chapter 4

他在临近黎明时醒来，在抚摸头发的那只手轻轻收回，离开房间的时候。欧比旺睁开了眼，卧室里还是一片漆黑。

他望向窗外的一点微光，桌几和空荡荡的支架被朦朦胧胧地勾勒出了条条轮廓，地面整洁无物，半掩的窗帘原是辨别不出的孔雀蓝，一切似乎都在了无生趣地向他诉说着这里的孤寂。但欧比旺感觉得到不同，在他第一天回来时就觉察到了。

他的房间里有另外一个人的影子，那个人残留的气息还拥抱着他的后背，萦绕在床单上，在吸入鼻腔的每一粒空气。

也许他离开以后安纳金就将这里据为了己有，他会时常躺到他的床上整夜整夜地睡不着觉，思念着一个消失的泡影。可他从不会像他这样遭受失眠的困扰，这或许是病魔带来的唯一好处，当一个人格觉醒的时候，另一个总是沉睡着。

所以欧比旺不用担心自己的秘密被人发觉，只要他掩饰得足够好，这的确会是只属于「两个人」的游戏。

 

约莫上午十点钟，整理妥当的欧比旺去了餐厅，一股诱人的香气引导着他，使他走下楼梯的脚步没有半点迟疑。

穿过门厅时他的脚步才慢下来，平淡的表情在看到铺满桌子一角的瓷器后有些发怔，那里的丰盛远远超出了他的想象，馅饼、面包、蛋糕、烤香肠像变魔术一样呈现在他面前，一锅热气腾腾的牛肉汤正端在忙活的青年手里。欧比旺下意识地就想去摸口袋里的胃药，他已经过惯了与三明治为伍的日子，自打他一个人生活以来就连感恩节都很少看到这种景象。毫不夸张地说，他简直怀疑某个精力无穷的家伙是不是趁他睡觉的功夫搬空了半个粮仓。

“安纳金，我们两个人吃不了这么多东西。”

指责的同时他解决掉了盘子里的最后一口布丁，正要伸手去够茶壶解一解舌间的甜腻，一杯温度刚好的牛奶就被抢先推了过去。

“喝这个，”托着腮的人点点自己的餐碟，“如果你把牛奶喝完我就把这份也让给你。”

“我不是小孩子了，”欧比旺不禁皱起了眉头，“不会为了这点利诱出卖自己，也早过了长身体的年纪。”

安纳金只是以一声冷哼作为回应，他可不记得那个从小吃完自己的甜品就老爱盯着他的盘子两眼放光的人到了二十出头转过性。

果然。

几分钟后，他的布丁就被蓄了胡子的男人吃了个干干净净，然后那几根被毛衣袖口遮挡得严严实实的手指终于放下了餐匙，金色的眉毛拧得更紧，流露出一种懊恼不迭的神情。

“别再用这种把戏诱惑我，不然……”

“不然怎样，你就要用这些吃的教训我？”

欧比旺愣了一下，随后意识到了安纳金指的是很久以前两人把厨房闹得天翻地覆那次。

他还记得那年是安纳金的十岁生日，不过是来到这里的第二年，男孩子的友情却在吵闹之间飞快地建立了起来。当天晚上他们俩就是趴在这张餐桌前眼巴巴地盼望另一个早该回来庆生的人，可是左等右等不见人影，没耐心的家伙垮了脸，欧比旺也饿得肚子咕咕直叫，全靠引以为傲的自制力才摆出了点哥哥的架子呵斥住了几次三番把手偷偷伸向草莓蛋糕的男孩。可惜的是，这点自制力最终还是被耗了个一干二净，在某个报复心极强的家伙逮到机会把蛋糕丢向他以后，这场生日聚会终于演变成了哭笑不得的闹剧。

所有的精心准备都被毁了，堆满美食的长桌变得一片狼藉，地面涂了奶油，三层高的草莓蛋糕粘得到处都是，听闻动静的管家和正巧进门的奎刚一起出现在门厅时看到的就是两个奶油做成的糖人仍在拉拉扯扯的精彩画面，挂在欧比旺脖子上的安纳金还试图把脑袋上的几颗草莓全部塞进他嘴里。

“你害我们打扫了整整三个小时。”

发觉一切都恍如昨日的欧比旺不自觉笑道。

“又不是我一个人的功劳，你也有份，”安纳金也笑了起来，然后又慢慢变得沉静，凝聚的目光锁定着另一双绿眸里的笑意，“欧比旺……别再离开我，我真的很想你。”

他伸出手握住了放在桌上的一只手掌，来不及躲开的人反射性地挣起手臂，但挣了没两下便好像泄了力气，慌乱的神情不再是一味地拒绝，还有无措的彷徨。

“安尼……”

欧比旺也望着安纳金，闪动的眼神忠实地倒映出了年轻人的不安、他的请求、他的执着和不容推拒的魄力。一瞬间欧比旺心中的恍惚似乎被青年怵动了，清澈的瞳孔微微睁大，好像有两个影子忽然在他面前重叠到了一起。

他的嘴唇霎时颤动起来，几乎要揭露一个从未设想过的秘密。

可是他没有，他的电话在此时沉闷地震动在桌面上，打破了转瞬即逝的幻影，那终于给了他机会把手抽回去。

 

 

厚重的帘幕被安纳金一把拉开，暴露在阳光下的灰尘顿时惹得他咳嗽了好几下，却也没能阻止他把目光始终盯着几个抱着箱子的人进进出出的场景。这些箱子大小不一，有一半堆在了客厅，有的则需要两个人才能抬上去，承受不住的楼梯被踩得吱呀作响，简直让人担心会不会突然之间塌下去。

随后他勉强把注意力重新放回拆箱子的工作上，小心翼翼地将一盏流线型的落地灯和其他整理好的置物摆放在一起，象牙白的灯身闪烁着冷冰冰的金属光泽，指肚按压上去的感觉就好像触碰着一个人的光滑肌肤。

那个人又过了好一会儿才从楼上下来，与他一同的还有个身材苗条的年轻女孩，他交代一句女孩便点点头，手里抱着文件的模样就好像仰慕老师的学生一样充满了崇敬。可当她指挥起搬完东西的人员陆续离开这里的时候却展露出了与年龄不相符的成熟和能力。她无疑是欧比旺的得力帮手，整个搬家的过程中只在与他擦身而过的一瞬表现出了半点好奇。

“她是谁？”

“阿索卡，我不在的时候公司的事暂时交给她处理。”

“一个小鬼头？”

“重要的事自然由董事会决定，不过你也不要小看她的本领。”

所有人都离开之后大宅里自然又剩下他们俩，踱步到他身边的欧比旺瞧了瞧铺满一片的杂物，又抬眼看看忙到满头大汗的青年。

“你把外衣脱了，”欧比旺说，虽然仍有些犹豫，却还是踱步到安纳金身边理了理那头乱蓬蓬的长发，“天还是很冷，这样很容易着凉，我去把壁炉点上。”

他说着走向壁炉生火，直到把火点燃也感觉得到那股怔怔的视线一直望着自己。装作对着火堆出神的欧比旺渐渐再也演不下去，他从来都知道安纳金能够对他产生多大的影响，但也意想不到自己会在这么短的时间里放下芥蒂。又一阵懊恼涌上他的心头，他只能庆幸脸上的滚烫还好被燃烧的火光掩盖了过去。

“别忙了……”

最终被热气熏染到放松下来的欧比旺无法抵御地感到了阵阵滚滚袭来的倦意，于是他晃着脚步坐进沙发里，因为疲累的解脱不自觉闭起又睁开的眼睛缓缓望向了那台才刚搬来的硕大钢琴。

“安纳金，”他的嘴角不觉翘起，“我很久没听过你的琴声了，要不要现在弹奏一曲？” 

 

 

欧比旺还是睡着了，就像手指从琴键上轻轻收回的青年料想的那般，直接歪在沙发上睡了过去，甚至就连身体蜷缩的姿势都和从前一模一样。不懂事的时候安纳金经常会很生气地把睡着的大男孩用力晃醒，对他来说，弹琴是少有的能够安静下来的时刻，可是某个人总是一听就困，难道他弹的曲子真有那么难听？

后来欧比旺有次睡眼朦胧地向他解释，正是因为太过动听才会让他抗拒不了困意，他满脸歉意地揉揉他的脑袋赔罪，一次又一次地磨光了他的怒气。

现在安纳金自然不会因为这种小事介意，甚至截然相反，他希望欧比旺睡过去，这样他才能毫无保留地凝望那个人的模样。他也明白欧比旺很累，因为面对他，因为回到这里，因为全部抛下的工作。他明明过上了不一样的生活，却又心甘情愿地把一切还给他占据。

不知什么时候，猫着脚步的人已经跪到了沙发前，眼睛一瞬不瞬地从轻阖着的眉宇向下描画。他的目光先是落上了挺直的鼻梁，意料之中地在微启的双唇间停留得过分长久，然后又慢慢顺着埋进衣领的下颌逡巡至胸口，两条并在一起的双腿几乎蜷到了胸前，交叠的脚掌被深色沙发衬托得格外白净。

对于这个人，安纳金一分一毫也不愿放过，他想用眼睛把欧比旺的一切都刻进心里，要一直看下去，却没想到视线会在某个瞬间被猝不及防地锁在了那里。

他看见不小心露出裤脚的洁白足腕上赫然醒目的几处淡紫色痕迹，那看上去既不像擦伤，也未伤及筋骨，只是暗沉下来的淤青。它们不均匀地分布在一双纤细的脚踝上，当安纳金受到蛊惑般伸出右手轻轻握住的时候，形状贴合的伤痕就像是他用手指留下的印记。

他的虎口不觉收紧，那只被他握住的脚腕顿时因为皮肤触及的冰冷瑟缩了一下，却未曾惊醒。

欧比旺依然沉睡着，甚至在很久以后安纳金蓦然回神收回手指，为他盖上毛毯时也没有睁开眼睛。

 

天色正在逐渐转暗，壁炉里的火光就像一个弥留的老人越来越虚弱地失去了生命。

欧比旺终于在这时醒了过来，水润惺忪的绿眸在照进窗子的清冷月光下笼罩进另一个人的阴影里。

他随即别开脸轻轻喘息，被人拥抱的身体一点也不觉得冷，感受到的只有从唇边挪开的炽热呼吸。

“睡得好吗，”安纳金贴着他的耳畔诉说着情话，“睡够的话，要不要陪我继续游戏？”

 


	5. Chapter 5

游戏，他们之间从不乏游戏。无论是捉迷藏还是搭模型，又或是宅子后头那片人烟罕至的桦木林，近乎与世隔绝的地方总是能为想象力丰富的孩子提供各式各样的乐趣。但欧比旺从未想过眼前这种，有一天自己会如此进退维谷地陷入那个人为他亲手设下的禁忌游戏。

他跪到了地上，张开的双唇将一根硬挺的阴茎含进嘴里，额前的发丝不断随着伏低头颅又后撤的动作前后摇动，在薄嫩的眼皮上留下了一层斑驳的碎影。可他又不敢动得太快，没有手的扶持整个口交都只能依赖唇舌去完成，迫使他小心翼翼地吞吐到只剩龟头再缩吮一番含回去，布满下颌的胡须也不可避免地沾染了几滴闪亮的水迹。至于失去自由的双手则被一条银灰色的缎面领带捆到了身后，安纳金的动手能力的确很强，盘绕起锁扣来就像摆弄机械时那样游刃有余。

但是欧比旺这回没有被任何东西遮住眼睛，所以每当他动下脖子，都能清晰地看到粗壮充血的柱体是如何一步步地打开自己，全然勃发的筋脉凸显着，柱身被口腔里囤积的大量唾液涂得水润晶莹。不管他怎样努力也无法将整根性器都含到低，吞入一半时那两条金色的眉毛就会颤抖着蹙在一起，小巧的鼻翼微微扇动，浅色的唇瓣甚至由于抵进喉咙深处的茎身摩擦成了罕见的鲜红。

欧比旺数不清这半个月来他到底用嘴巴含着这根不知何时成长到骇人的性器取悦了多少次，又在面对毫不知情的青年撒谎时尝到了多少残留舌尖的气息。他的身体似乎正不可思议地接纳着安纳金赐予的一切，可每每到了这个时候，他还是只能由于内心无法承受的抵触放开嘴里的湿滑柱体，布满红晕的面庞偏向一侧剧烈喘息。

“我让你停了吗。”

坐在床尾的人漫不经心地发问。欧比旺斟酌着语气里的不悦，颤抖的双唇用力抿起。 

“没有，Master。”

他一字一顿地说，再一次顺从地遵守了游戏的规则。这不仅是为了安纳金也是为了他自己，从他们发生关系的第二天起他都不愿再喊出心底的那个名字，一次也不能。

心满意足的人果然笑了。

“这么听话，我给你点奖励好不好？”

他轻快地说着按下了手里的什么东西，欧比旺顿时猝不及防地仰起脖子发出了一连串的高亢呻吟，然后又竭力咬紧下唇压抑住了自己，失去气力而不断垂下的后颈开始佝偻在胸前摇摇欲坠，往外打滑的膝盖止不住地发抖，好像有一种难以抵挡的折磨正在两腿之间侵蚀着他的抗拒。 

“真漂亮……”安纳金不由慨叹道，轻拢着耳鬓的几根手指缓缓抚摸着侧脸的轮廓向上抬起，“欧比旺，我就知道这件礼物很适合你。”

盛满眼眶的水气在欧比旺眼前不停打转，却并不妨碍镜子里的景象在一瞬间毫无保留地撞进视野。

他看见镜子里的人好像舒服极了，仰起的面孔诉说着谄媚的放荡，他的屈服，他的妥协，他的欲望全部无处躲藏，跪在地上赤身露体的模样就像一个被俘获的失败者，就算再怎样道貌岸然的故作矜持，也无法阻止那条毛色鲜亮的狐尾随着每一次震动残忍地撕破他的伪装。

“不……”欧比旺逃避似的拒绝道，一旦开口却再也难以招架嘴里溢出的细碎呻吟，“停下……啊…停下……”

他最终还是忍不住抽噎起来，因为内心的耻辱，因为无法挣脱的身躯，瘙痒着大腿根部的柔软绒毛和后穴里传来的持续刺激轻而易举地将他击打到溃不成军。他逐渐像个酒醉的人那样失了意志，明知理智节节败退却无能为力，一层又一层红晕绮丽地绽开在颈肩柔美的曲线上，涣散的目光在下颌的钳制下甚至着了魔似的望着天花板上的一双人影。

“停下……”

他畏畏缩缩地颤着双唇，身体却违背着言语倾身上前，矛盾又渴望地主动靠近了镜子里的另一个人。他用湿润的眼神祈求着什么，靠近一点，还要再靠近点，直到滚烫的侧脸挨上一处同样炙热的热源，艳红的舌尖溜出嘴角，在扣紧后脑的压力下吞吐着喉舌吞咽的喘息。 

“嘘……耐心点欧比旺……”

安纳金一面扶稳根部一面抓紧了掌心的后脑，粗大的性器在一瞬间重新卡进紧窄的嗓子里，迫使跪在地上的人反射性地收起牙齿缩紧了口腔内壁。 

“你最爱这样教训我了不是吗？为什么不把舌头多用在合适的地方，就像现在这样，嗯……”他揪紧指间的发丝渐渐顶得又深又重，因为撑开紧致的反复快意情不自禁地低声哼吟，“取悦我…对……用你的舌头，然后我才会使用你的身体，在这张床上干你，听明白了吗？”

几下畅快淋漓的深喉以后安纳金猛地拉开了伏在腿间的头颅，湿哒哒的阴茎顿时从嘴角滑向布满胡须的侧颊留下了一道亮晶晶的痕迹。那双半掩在金发里的绿眸此时迷离地望向他，里面不再有挣扎，不再有抗拒，也不再有「那个人」的身影。

“是的，Master。”

欧比旺张开一双齿痕累累的嘴唇。他呼唤着他，全心全意。

 

 

在那之后又发生过什么，欧比旺不想再回忆。他只知道自己正行走在危险的悬崖上，只要走错一步就会跌落到万丈深渊粉身碎骨，又或者选择这条路本身就是个彻头彻尾的错误。

将近一个月过去，他还在伪装，还在演戏，每天夜里他都允许一个人随意地使用他的身体，用一次又一次超出底线的方式满足两人的情欲，却残酷地剥夺了另一个人的权利。虽然有些时候他感觉自己才是那个灵魂被分成两半的人，有些时候又突然觉得那个本该被蒙在鼓里的青年早已看穿了他的秘密。

安纳金从不过问眷恋在他眼皮底下的疲惫，不问那些欲盖弥彰的衣服，不问自己为何越睡越晚。欧比旺从来都不是个嗜睡的人，身体的疲累意外治好了他的失眠，却害得他常常到了晌午还躺在卧室里。但安纳金只是默默守候着，在他情绪消沉时同他聊些远离现实的美好过去，努力用高超的厨艺把他的味蕾侍奉得刁钻无比。

不可否认，他们俩的关系正在一点一点地恢复从前，即使现在做出一些亲昵的举动欧比旺也不再抗拒。他从不需要刻意为那些掩饰解释什么，为此他在松口气的同时也感觉到了更多不安。他想不明白，以那个人的脾性怎么能容忍他欺骗自己？

或许若不是圣诞前的那天夜晚，他几乎又要以为这不过是自己的错觉而已。

 

那一天上午，欧比旺是被床头不间歇的震动吵醒的，等他摸索着看见电话上的条条祝福时才意识到今天究竟是什么日子。他顿时把视线瞟向了挡在窗前的层层绸缎，那里比往日稍显亮堂，似乎终于迎来了冬日里的第一份贺礼。

他的早起显然是个意外，所以安纳金根本想不到欧比旺出现在一楼时才不过九点，恰巧会撞上自己满面风霜的糗样。

几分钟后，他们俩合力把那颗修剪整齐的杉树竖立在了客厅，安纳金依然瘪着嘴，一脸不大高兴的表情。

“你不该起这么早，这下惊喜全没了。”他摘掉帽子和手套没好气地说，融化的雪花已经把干爽温暖的织物毁成了一团又冷又软的烂泥。

欧比旺低头整理着被树枝挂住的围巾，努力忍住了唇边的笑意。

“这就是你的惊喜？一棵树，难道你没准备别的礼物给我？”

“当然准备了！”安纳金走到壁炉旁搓着手犯起了嘀咕，“我又不是你，不管什么节日都能忘记。”

被戳到痛点的人顿时产生了一丝自食恶果的悔意。安纳金说的没错，从小到大除了生日，别的日子在欧比旺眼里都没什么特殊意义，现在回到这儿来更是没有满大街的节日气氛提醒着他圣诞节的到来。他也不像安纳金，不论是儿时孤儿院的经历还是这几年的孤独生活都让他养成了掰着指头数日子的习惯。

“你知道就好了，”欧比旺充满歉意地说，“我没有准备礼物给你……”

“早猜到了。”

“但是你可以任意挑选一件东西作为礼物，只要是我搬来的…那可是我一半的家当。”

“真的？什么都行？”

烤着火的人眉毛一扬，好像突然对这个提议产生了兴趣。欧比旺却不知为何感到了一丝心虚。

他点点头把发热的脸颊埋进围巾里。

“嗯，什么都行。”

 

午餐是直接在客厅解决的，欧比旺暂时把某些可有可无的讲究抛到了一旁，偶尔抱着盘子坐到地毯上也别有一番乐趣。跪在他身旁的青年则早早放下了吃了一半的美食，重新把注意力放回了面前堆积如山的方盒上。那些盒子已经摞得快有一人高，个个都包装着五彩缤纷的丝带和卡纸。 

安纳金说这是每年圣诞为他攒下来的，他不知道他的住址，就只能等他哪天回来亲自收下。但欧比旺只要瞧上一眼就知道数目远远不止，那个从未忘记他的男孩大概把他算进了每一个独自狂欢的节日。

窗外还在飘雪，意味着漫长的冬季终于正式开始，用不了两天整条山路都会因为暴风雪的肆虐难以出行。不过欧比旺并不担心，安纳金和他都不是第一次面对如此恶劣的天气，储备在仓库里的食物也完全撑得过整个冬季，此时唯一令他头疼的就是这么多的礼物到底该从何处拆起。

这本该是留待晚上进行的节目，现在却因为某个心照不宣的缘由提前到了下午。欧比旺几经思考，终于在挑选第一份礼物时保守地拿起了最顶端的四方浅盒，拆开以后首先得到了一盘未署名的黑胶唱片。他顿时有些好奇里面都收藏着些什么曲目，但还是微笑着道了谢，第二次则在某人毫不客气的鄙视下挑战了正中央的位置。

这的确是安纳金和他常玩的游戏，只不过那家伙这会儿只是看戏似的旁观着，五颜六色的木块也全部换成了精心包装的礼盒。随着角度的刁难和密度的减少，每一次抽离都得加倍小心才行，欧比旺的神情也不免变得愈加专注，盘着双腿席地而坐的样子就像是在思索什么能够主宰公司命运的难题。

这个时候礼物已经拆下了一半，那只踌躇不定的左手似乎也终于下定了决心，微微躬身朝着搭建在最底层的盒子伸了出去。

结果下一秒钟，他就下意识地闭上了双眼，耳边也随之传来哗啦一阵物体坠落的声响，可是预想中的疼痛一次也没落到他的身上。

“你怎么还是这么笨手笨脚……”

半晌过后他听见头顶有个声音抱怨道，欧比旺一睁眼就瞧见了安纳金挡在身前揉着额角的模样。

“砸到了吗？”他连忙抬手抚上那片发红的皮肤，举止轻柔又着急，“怎么样，疼吗？”

“嗯……”垂着头的人嘴里含糊地咕哝起来，尾音上扬的语调虽然低得像是耳语，可这么近的距离欧比旺还是听到了，“得要你一直揉着……”

欧比旺顿时就想要收回手臂，但却比那个反应总比他快的人及时抓住了。

“别松手！”眼皮吊起的青年瞪着他，握着他的手腕一个使力拽得更近，差点把他整个人都扯进怀里，“欧比旺，你说话还算不算数？我不要你的东西…我就要这个。”

“……就要这个？”

欧比旺感到好气又好笑，他抬头看着那副揪紧眉头咬着嘴唇的为难表情，有些时候简直觉得安纳金平日里虽然莽撞冲动，一到某些关键时刻却挣扎犹豫起来的莫名才是导致他们之间止步不前的最大问题。

“真的？你真的就想要这个？抓着我的手过完整个冬天？”他们之间明明离得那样近，近到能在互相闪躲的眼神里看见清晰的倒影，“这太可笑了！放开我安纳金，我没工夫陪你瞎胡闹。”欧比旺咬着牙挣动起来，为自己心头的遐想以及留下的暗示感到羞耻，他真是昏了头才会以为对方和他抱着一样的心情。

“我没胡闹……”

然后那件事就这样发生了，在欧比旺因为一时的情绪失去平静的时候，他几乎又要再一次成功地把手从安纳金那里抽回去。鼓起勇气用力闭上双眼的青年却终于在此时低下了头，将他未曾表明的情绪全给吞了下去。

这当然不是他们俩第一次接吻，又或者从某种意义上来说，的确是他们的第一次。

 


	6. Chapter 6

轮廓分明的鼻梁完美错开，在落下吻的刹那擦拂过一个人的皮肤，将那双绿眸轻轻点亮。欧比旺似乎突然被人夺去了呼吸，尽管安纳金只是紧挨着他，照进眼底的栗色睫毛又翘又长，浓密的阴影透过丝丝颤动诉说着忐忑和紧张。

他不难猜出吻着他的人在紧张什么。

就像自己在初识情爱的年纪骤然萌生的别扭心理，又或者是决意坦白的那天夜晚，他的胸口也是这样鼓动着，为两人之间的每一次肌肤相亲而心醉神迷。他频繁地做梦，沉溺于幻想，对自己言不由衷的装腔作势感到自得的同时又暗自祈祷着被少年揭穿假装。他们通过一个眼神，通过指尖的交汇，若即若离地沿着道德边缘游走，期待着终有一日天平的两端会悄无声息地彻底倾斜，两个不知何时身陷囹圄的人就此无法自拔地在这片新奇的泥潭里探索起对方身体里的每一个秘密。 

当欧比旺闭上双眼，他甚至不知究竟是谁先用舌尖击溃了最后的防线。

安纳金像是怎么也吻不够。

欧比旺张开双唇迎接那个横冲直撞的年轻人拥抱着自己兴风作浪，被抓着的手腕也在不知不觉间环住了宽阔的肩膀。两个人的头发都比初见面时长了一些，一抓进手里蜷曲的发梢就会像藤蔓一样缠绕到他的指尖上。 

他们互相吮着对方的嘴唇用力噬咬，牙齿撞上牙齿，柔软的舌头纠缠在一起煽动着内心燃烧的渴望。推拥着他压上地毯的青年此时也不再青涩，似乎从来都熟知每一处让他神魂颠倒的地方。 

“安尼……”

无法满足的亲吻渐渐放开了品尝到血腥气的嘴唇，在重获呼吸的恍惚呻吟里继续蔓延至布满胡茬的侧脸、下颌、还有鬓发凌乱的耳后，就连脖子上的那条米色围巾也在频繁的骚扰下露出了一片更加细白的肌肤。安纳金俯身轻吻，用唇齿烙印下一个个只属于自己的印记。

他显然已经着了迷，在沉湎欲火的同时箍紧掌心里的后腰更近地贴向自己，身下的动作也愈加放肆，坚硬的膝盖仿佛有自我意识一般微微顶开两条分开的大腿。可纵容他的男人依然没有推开他，尽管那张写满红晕的脸已经涌上了缕缕羞惭和不安的情绪，原本拥着他的一双手也紧张地抓住了围巾，似乎想要遮盖另一些若隐若现的蛛丝马迹。

安纳金的动作终于在这时慢慢停了下来。他抬起头，眸色幽暗的蓝眸在盯着欧比旺睁开双眼的顷刻闪过一阵又一阵诡谲的躁动，那里正凝聚着一场摧枯拉朽的暴风雨。但他最终还是安分地收敛了自己的气息，紧握的手掌松了力道，弯腰埋进颈窝的样子突然充满了浓浓的孩子气。

“欧比旺……”

“嗯……” 

“你好温暖，我想这样一直抱着你。”

“可是你好重。”欧比旺抚摸着指间的鬈发，努力压下心底半点莫名的失落。 

“哼，我吃的还没有你一半多。”

“安纳金…”

占了上风的青年压着地上的人瓮声瓮气地揭穿道，仰起脸时洋溢着许久未见的笑意。

 

他们最终在客厅里度过了一整个下午，个头早就超过欧比旺的大男孩当然不能再像小时候那样挂到他身上，但好处就在于，安纳金可以反过来把稍矮的身形搂进怀里。于是他抱着他，在怀里人继续拆礼物时用下巴戳着一道水平的肩膀，几绺翘在围巾上的纤长金发偶尔随着手臂的动作痒痒地搔过他的皮肤，那让他有点烦躁，同时又病态地迷恋着两人之间任何一种方式的亲密。

一直到太阳落山，雪还是未停，呼啸的狂风扬起也的确有了越来越重的势头，但外面的世界和屋子里的两人又有什么关系？

欧比旺再一次侧过脖子，嘴唇一张一合地吸吮着另一道饱满的唇形，下颌的曲线则被一只手掌摩挲着轻轻托起。安纳金不知疲倦地吻着他，等到他因为长时间的亲吻暂时别开脸喘气时，几根手指又会沿着侧脸的线条蜿蜒向上，温柔体贴地替他将几缕俏皮的发丝梳拢过去。这个时候那个心猿意马的年轻人或许会张开牙齿咬上指间的耳廓细细碾磨，不过也只是浅尝辄止而已，因为那个垂着头的人实在是过于敏感，仅仅被这样对待就会咬住下唇流露出一副面红耳赤的旖旎神情。

天色已经越来越晚，颈项相交的两个人却还在壁炉前迟迟不肯离去，沉重的钟声敲了十二下，越燃越旺的木柴也偶然传来一阵警示的噼啪声。可欧比旺仍是牢牢抓紧了腰间的手臂。

“别走……”他再次平复下呼吸闭起眼睛，手掌不知不觉收紧的动作表达出的除了胆怯还有泰然处之的坚定，“待在这里安纳金。”

安纳金似乎几次都想开口说些什么，有那么一瞬间欧比旺甚至觉得那个用力抱紧自己的男孩比他还要恐惧。但他们最终也没有因为「另一个人」的到来分离，安纳金抱着他直到最后一刻，直到由于无法抵挡的睡意重重阖上了眼皮。

在那之后不知又过去了多久，久到欧比旺开始因为身后的重量感到浑身僵硬的时候，那个枕在肩头复而苏醒的人终于散发出了一种姗姗来迟的气息。

他抬起头颅，沉默的目光从怀里人身上缓慢移开，虚无缥缈地落到了墙上那座从不停歇的挂钟。然后那双美丽鲜红的嘴唇努动起来，翘起舌尖时仿佛还品尝得到逗留在唇齿的香气。

“刚才你有没有期望我再也不会出现？”

他问，却并不想知晓答案。环在腰间的一双手也渐渐上抬到了脖子的位置，举止暧昧的像抽丝带一般解开了那条缠绕的围巾。几处新鲜的红痕顿时暴露在他的眼皮底下，细长的脖颈也由于触及到的冰冷颤抖着高高仰起，使他愈加爱不释手地爱抚着鼓掌之间的脆弱，感受着那里的皮肤是如何的嫩薄滑腻，一阵阵强壮有力的脉搏就隔着层皮肤舞动在他的掌心里。

安纳金突然笑了起来，声音里却毫无笑意。

“欧比旺，有时我真想就这样杀了你。”

 

 

肉体交合的淫猥水声和篝火的焚烧渐渐混淆在一起，跪伏在地的人抵着手臂急促喘息，露出衣袖的几根手指死死拧进了柔软厚重的羊毛地毯。

欧比旺的眼角还挂着干涸的泪痕，敞开的双腿却未着一物，磨到发红的膝盖缕缕被身后的抽送冲撞到跪立不住，再硬生生被揽住侧腰的手臂捞回去。整根充血的阴茎在那一刹那贯穿了他的身体，逼得他嘶哑地哽着喉咙发出声声啜泣，却已经快要叫不出任何声音。

他已经拒绝了无数次，也放下过尊严讨饶，刺入股间的肆虐却还在继续。不依靠润滑硬挤进甬道的插入让他全身都流淌着疼痛的汗水，连日来遭受调教的身体却又使他从痛感里获取到无与伦比的欢愉。他逐渐分不清黏在脸上的哪些是泪哪些是汗，浑身燃烧的折磨让他里里外外都湿得彻底。

那个用性器不停捣入他的人也是一样。安纳金吻他的唇，在厌烦了一个姿势以后提起他的腰肢搂进怀里，一面拽住他的手腕一面只用腰胯的力量嵌进肉穴耸动。这下欧比旺的左手就会因为身体失衡的恐慌自然地握住他的大腿，另一只手则会抓上他的后脑，在扭着脖子回应热吻的同时绝望地揉抓指间汗水淋漓的鬈发。

“欧比旺……”

然后安纳金充满着憎恨呼唤他，纠缠不清的红润双唇诉说着永无止歇的爱意。

第一次结束以后他直接射进了欧比旺的身体里，然后拔出性器脱去身上全部的衣物，但仍然保留了那人身上的浅色毛衣，目光也片刻未曾离开浑身无力趴倒在地的人影。

第二次他坚持的更久却也更急躁，似乎刚刚那次性爱并没有帮他舒缓半点情欲，他急切地提起两条匀称纤细的小腿啃咬上那片痕迹斑斑的胸膛，毛衣被他卷上了心口，好露出更多皮肤留下占有的证据。

然后他射出精液再度填满那个因高潮来袭剧烈收缩的洞口，弓下的身姿颤抖着覆盖住了苍白的躯体。欧比旺和他一起喘息，被松开禁锢的双腿此时软绵绵地挨在他的身侧，等他回复气力以后又摩挲着他的腰腹勾缠上去，仅仅就是因为被他低头含食住乳尖索要不够的动作而已。

“不……我们不能在这里…”

最开始欧比旺还能摇着头提醒他游戏的越界，他们不应该、不能是在这里做爱，周围的地板上还散落着一地触目惊心的彩色包装。

“安纳金……”

可是后来却只能断断续续地呼唤一个名字。双目失神的男人哭喊起来，再也不记得任何可笑的规则，两手紧紧搂着肩膀坐在一双肌肉紧绷的大腿上，柔软的小腹被塞满后穴的阴茎撑出了一道粗长的弧度。

安纳金不时调整着角度让充血的头部次次都撞击上那处脆弱的腺体。多讽刺啊，他咧开嘴欣赏着怀里人情动的眉目，揉抓双臀的手掌不断托起又放下，掀起一浪又一浪颠簸的肉欲。这个跟他做尽床事的人事到如今还在拼命拒绝他，不过是因为恐惧被另外一个人发觉而已——

被他自己。

于是他怨恨地握住夹在两人之间的性器，在用拇指使力揉搓那个渗出前液的小孔时心怀恶意地注视着欧比旺举止淫浪地晃起腰臀配合他手淫。他要一直做下去，直到手里这根硬挺射不出一滴液体。

“别虚伪了，我在哪操你都一样，「他」什么都知道。”

 

 

欧比旺最后一次被搂着后背放上地毯，神思恍惚地散着额发轻轻呼吸时，只感觉到有几根向来冰凉的手指握住了脖子。

那种放置的触感起初安静又轻柔，使他不由自主地想起一个人弹奏琴键的侧影，那双手天生具有某种魔力，好像随时都能谱写一曲乐章哄骗着他进入梦里。可是慢慢的，这种美好的平静破碎了，蛰伏体内的凶兽和掐紧喉咙的痛苦在刹那间凌驾了所有，迫使他想要因为逐渐承受的压迫疯狂叫喊，却只能颤着喉咙无助地绷直了身躯。一双涣散失神的绿瞳充满恐惧地渐渐睁大，迷惘的视线却始终穿不透覆在眼前的重重障影。

他反射性地抓紧了颈前的手腕挣扎着，濒临死亡的窒息令缺氧的大脑一片空白，唯一感受到的就是埋在腿间的性器还在来回抽动着操进他的身体。那个主宰生命的统治者正冲他嘶吼着什么，在他翻着眼皮失去呼吸时源源不绝地将一股股浓烈的热液灌进潮湿狼藉的下体。 

“你是我的，欧比旺！”

身上的压迫终于在此时猛然松开，欧比旺挺起腰身剧烈咳嗽着攀上了激情的绝顶。他呛着喉咙，口水和眼泪狼狈地交织在涨到通红的面孔上，快感在全身炸裂，红肿的性器持续抖动着却没有射出任何东西，起伏不定的胸口像个溺水的人竭力汲取着失而复得的氧气。

然后他终于看见了，透过一重湿漉漉的迷雾，那个同样精疲力尽的人居高临下地望着他，一层层头发遮住了那双眼睛，松开脖颈的手指却几近温柔地插入了他的头发里。

“你只能是我的……”

安纳金拨开一绺金色的乱发抚摸着他的额头，喃喃自语着将一个心碎的吻印在了那里。


	7. Chapter 7

冷，很冷，那种似曾相识的感觉又回来了。

欧比旺在脑海里冷眼旁观着蜷缩在床的身影，那个可怜虫抓着身上乱糟糟的衣服，牙齿上下磕碰的战战兢兢，没有人去帮他整理满身的狼狈，遮一遮耻辱的伤痕，他在发着高烧的时候还在糊里糊涂地呓语着一个人，嗫嚅的嘴唇无声地咬着一个名字念了很久，半梦半醒间浮现的全是那个人悔恨哭泣的表情。

“我做了什么？”安纳金一步一步地往后退开，“我做了什么……”

 

欧比旺睁开沉重的眼皮，模糊的视线远远落在了角落。他猜自己一定昏睡了很久，久到不记得是怎么回到了房间里，天亮了，安纳金也停止了哭泣和逼问，那个颓然倒下的灵魂埋着双腿畏缩在自己的世界里，一切兜兜转转又回到了原点，无论如何也走不出困境。

安纳金的确什么都知道。

透过那个破碎的人影，梦中的碎片变成了现实，他的伪装，他的欺骗，他的谎言像一场舞台上的滑稽戏谢了幕，他变成了断了线的人偶，和从前一样软弱无力地躺在床上，汗水像洗不掉的污渍黏着毛衣紧贴他的后背，精液干涸在两腿，时间过去了八年换来的不过是一次乏味的重蹈覆辙。

但欧比旺还是想抱住安纳金，他想伸出双手、比任何一次都更强烈地想要安慰安慰那个自责的人。于是他撑着手臂从床上坐起，床被发出的摩挲声对肩膀突然抖动的男孩来说却像骤然警醒的警钟一般致命。 

“安纳金……”欧比旺轻声说道，同往日里判若两人的喑哑嗓音听上去仿佛一个穿行沙漠的旅客那样干渴，“没关系的，那不是你。”他眼神遥远地望着那个依然垂头的人，仿佛终于回到了过去，回到了那个充满着伤害和背叛的夜晚，表达出了自己从未说出口的心意。

有一句话他本该在很久以前就鼓起勇气告诉安纳金，就像这些年来不断告诉自己的那样。那不是他的安纳金，所以无论他做了什么，欧比旺都会选择原谅。

 

 

 

欧比旺第一次见到安纳金是在刚刚走下楼梯的时候，那会子他有些不满，也有点担心，自己是不是哪里做的不好惹得奎刚不高兴才会多了个弟弟。然后他看见那个潜意识里有可能取代自己的男孩站在客厅里，身上穿着再普通不过的背带裤和短上衣，正仰着脑袋目不转睛地研究天花板上的浮雕，或许他从没见过那种东西，奎刚半蹲在他面前说着什么，一听见脚步声便回过了头。

“安尼，”男孩在奎刚低沉愉快地指引下迎接他的目光，“这就是我跟你说的人，来见见欧比旺肯诺比。” 

 

欧比旺从不奢望能跟一个心智尚未成熟的男孩友好相处，但是短短一周的时间，他就迅速见识到了能有多难。

 

那难过了所有老师教授的课程，无论如何，安纳金都不愿意开口叫哥哥，甚至不怎么和他讲话，习惯了独自玩乐的男孩有时一看到他便会怏怏地收了情绪，只有到了晚上吃饭时才会打开话匣滔滔不绝地和刚刚回家的奎刚分享乐趣。欧比旺只能戳着盘子里的布丁竖着耳朵听，他可不知道这个叫安纳金的孩子有那么多说不完的话。

奎刚找他谈过，可也没有多少帮助，欧比旺的确在自己的能力范围以内努力了，那时的他远远算不上个善于交际的人，家庭教师和玩伴的缺失限制了他与同龄人交流的机会，况且他也从没碰上过像安纳金这样的硬钉子，旁的人通常只要一个腼腆的微笑便会情不自禁地对他好。

于是他们俩的关系越来越糟，特别是在安纳金拆了一件拼了他整整三天才组装起来的飞机模型以后。那个自信过头的臭小子大概以为自己能神不知鬼不觉地装回去，可惜他没有，这世上就连天才也不是什么事都能轻易做到。

头一年的共同生活就这样磕磕绊绊地陷入冷战里，反正年龄的差异没法让他们俩一起上课，九岁的男孩也不需要像他那样接触各种并不比普通学校简单的课程，欧比旺的日子度过得一如既往的枯燥无聊，甚至徒增了烦恼，因为他经常能在练习室拉小提琴或者坐上窗台看书时瞥见一个令人分心的身影。那个脏兮兮的小不点成天闲不住，开始欧比旺还期待着奎刚能教训教训这个四处乱跑的惹祸精，可奎刚根本不会介意这种小事，事实上，欧比旺觉得他被安纳金逗乐的次数要比自己十几年里见过的还要多。 

那让他感到了从未体会过的不知所措，还有深深的失落。

 

到了大雪封山的季节，所有的家教都暂停了，没有谁愿意在这种鬼天气冒险登门拜访，于是欧比旺把自己锁在房里的时间也越来越长。他不愿出门，不愿碰上另一个聒噪的小鬼，就算隔着道门他也能轻易分辨出那些奔跑的脚步，这栋宅子里再不会有谁像安纳金那样急急忙忙上蹿下跳。

然后就到了那一天，又是临近一年圣诞的时候。

那天傍晚所有的人都很慌忙，管家和女仆一反常态地踩踏着古宅的身躯来回走动，引起的震颤仿佛一场汹涌欲来的雪崩。欧比旺却仍然在窗前呆坐着，他的眼睛死盯着窗外，有两种截然相悖的声音正在他心尖争斗。

「快回来——不，别再回来」

一个小时前奎刚来他房里问过的那句话也始终在他耳边徘徊。

“你有没有见过安纳金？”

然后奎刚沉默地离开了。在欧比旺撒谎以后，他弄不清楚那个令他感到陌生的眼神是不是失望。

 

他终于回过神从卧室里跑出来的时候整栋宅子里的人早就走光了，除了上了年纪的总管先生因为行动不便留守在这儿，所有的人都结了伴出门寻找那个失踪的男孩，没人敢在大雪纷飞的夜晚单独行动，欧比旺也不敢，可他无法再等。于是他在身后的呼喊里毅然撕开了雪夜的裂口。

他踏着雪地穿行，沿着安纳金离去的方向，被风雪吹到眯起的双眼不时确定着自己前进的路线，就像他总是窥见的那样，他知道安纳金去了哪里，就算他躲得再远也阻止不了那个从天而降的男孩老是在他眼皮底下晃。

但他或许是高估了自己，又或者是被风雪的干扰偏离了方向，在走了很久很久却仍是处在黑暗之中以后，欧比旺的信心和内疚逐渐被从头到脚的寒冷浇灭了，他步履蹒跚地提着手灯环顾四周，双脚冻得像两块冰，举目看到的只有一样的雪，一样的树。他顿时张开喉咙大声呼喊起并不熟悉的名字，绝望吞噬着白色的黑夜，传回耳朵里却只有风的呼啸。那一刻欧比旺终于意识到自己有可能死在这儿，死在冷冰冰的风雪里，为了一个连话都没聊过三句的男孩。

然后他接着走，他不能停，一深一浅的脚步在雪里慢慢踩得东倒西歪，粘上睫毛的雪花害得他几乎睁不开眼，耳边的风声也在此时变了个调，听上去既像狼嚎又像初学者拉奏琴弓的咿呀声。欧比旺的脑海里开始控制不住地浮现起自己的尸体被人发现的场面，甚至一场沉重繁冗的葬礼，可他觉得那也总比自己先找到一个冰冷的小孩更令人安心。

跟着他就听见了，很突然的，那阵难听的呼声好像是另外一个人在喊他的名字。

欧比旺喘着气顿住了脚步，一明一灭的手灯在他的拍打下艰难地明亮起来，帮助他处身一片无尽的黑暗中努力辨别着声音传来的方向，直到他恍然醒悟叫声是从头顶传下来的。

安纳金困在树上，一棵光溜溜的树，欧比旺不知道一个九岁的男孩到底是怎么爬上去的，又为什么要爬上去，他完全想象不到。

可他知道他是怎么下来的，就好像他千里迢迢寻来就是为了这事。

他在安纳金跳下来的时候摔到地上结结实实地充当了一回人肉垫子，眼前盛开着烟花般的金星，浑身的骨头像是被书房里的藏书砸了个遍那样酸痛。欧比旺顿时觉得自己傻得要命，两条胳膊好像废了，连把身上的重量拉开的力气都没有，就只能咳嗽着聆听怀里阵阵克制不住的笑声，他怀疑就算直接让这个讨厌鬼摔到雪上也不见得比他更难受。

“对不起……”

从他胸前抬起头的小鬼此时笑弯了眼，摔落雪地的手灯把那双月牙般的蓝眼睛照得发光。安纳金压在他身上说树林里真的有狼，他跑这么远只是想找一件特别的东西赔给他做圣诞礼物，说自己小气吧啦的不想欠他。那一瞬间欧比旺觉得这个闯入自己生活的男孩原来真的可以说这么多废话，那张小脸似乎也没有整天都搞得那么脏。

最终他们俩就在狩猎用的棚屋度过了那晚，时来运转，误打误撞的迷路反倒带来了意想不到的收获。

搜寻的队伍在第二天找到了他们，整个事件总算没有以无法挽回的悲剧收场。那年圣诞欧比旺也的确收到了安纳金送来的第一份礼物。

一颗凝结的琥珀，世界上最浪漫不朽的囚笼，欧比旺至今都不知道那只永世沉眠的昆虫究竟是什么。

 


	8. Chapter 8

绿眼睛在眼皮下轻轻颤动，然后缓慢睁开，惺忪朦胧的视线在捕捉到几缕伴着呼吸徐徐起伏的发丝后变成了倍感头疼的无奈。

安纳金又来了，欧比旺数不清这是第几次一觉醒来发现身上多了块牛皮糖。个子虽没他高但是手长脚长的男孩把他当作抱枕紧紧搂着，脸埋进肩窝，口水毫不客气地在他的睡衣领子上留下了杰作。欧比旺每次醒来都想把这个不速之客直接丢下地板，但老是摸上那颗毛茸茸的脑袋又迟疑地打消了念头。

再睡一会儿，我就让你再睡一会儿。

他这么想着，直到床头的闹钟一年又一年地到了八点一起叫醒两张迷迷糊糊的睡脸。

当然偶尔也有那么几次欧比旺会悄悄移开胸前和腿上的负担走进浴室，出来的时候则不大明显地红着张脸坐到了窗台。这时的他往往睡意全无，安纳金也早已趁他不在的功夫霸占了整张床，梦里酣睡的身子歪歪斜斜地躺到他睡过的地方贪恋着那片温暖，总让欧比旺不可避免地回想起男孩说他抱上去很软很舒服的玩笑话来。

欧比旺不知道安纳金是真这么觉得还是纯粹为了惹他不快，毕竟这种夸赞人的方式对男生来说绝不会讨人喜欢。但他知道安纳金的体温的确偏低，也喜爱用肢体接触的方式对他表达亲密，他眼中的小不点正随着岁月的流逝势不可挡地成长起来，他搂抱他的腰，然后是肩膀，现在总算得意洋洋地够到了脖子。

可是为什么呢？欧比旺时常会想安纳金对他的态度究竟为什么发生了改变，难道就因为自己当年把他从树上给救了下来？

他想不明白。

 

临近二十周岁时欧比旺第一次得到机会长时间地暂离山庄，他对此非常兴奋，也很紧张，上大学对他来说不仅是期盼已久的梦想更是全新的篇章，他渴望投入到那个光怪陆离的世界展开一场新奇的旅航。拿到录取通知距离开学还有好几个月时他就忍不住翻出了箱子，不厌其烦地纠结着应该带些什么行李，自己的衣服会不会太过古板之类鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

恰巧结束一门课的男孩则会在这个时候路过他的房间，然后抱着双臂倚上门框提出些不着边际的建议，瞅着他愈加慌乱地忙来忙去。欧比旺知道安纳金的玩笑常常半真半假，就好像他满不在乎，却又不经意地透露着心底的真实想法。

“不如把我带上。”

他用一种漫不经心的口气也足够惹得欧比旺停下手里的动作。

蓦然怔住的人随即抬起头，半转过身的男孩却已经奔向了下一堂课。家教现在变成了需要安纳金应付的苦差事，没耐心的家伙向来坐不住，偏偏甘愿把宝贵的休息时间耗在他收拾行装的无趣中一天天重复度过。

欧比旺顿时觉得自己更加糊涂，他不禁又要去想那些想不明白的难题，随着年龄的增长，安纳金和他之间无法想通的事情似乎正在变得越来越多。

然后到了启程的前天夜晚，两个人理所当然地失眠了。

安纳金的睡眠质量一向很差，甚至在孤儿院时就有梦游的症状。欧比旺却破天荒的很长时间也没睡着，他侧躺在床胡思乱想着麻痹了半边身子，感受着搂紧腰腹的胳膊是怎样束缚着呼吸，拱着后背的脑袋又是怎样像块石头。

那终于使他艰难地翻了个姿势，心里叹着气对上了近在咫尺的一道目光。

“我保证每个星期都回来一次？”他回抱住怀里的男孩信誓旦旦地许下诺言，“我保证。”

 

 

三个学期之后，欧比旺食言了。

 

最开始他的确信守承诺，就算坐上数个小时的火车也要每周都回家一次，从大都市通往乡下的沿途风光还算雅致，戴着帽子的欧比旺手握笔坐在窗前，打算在回家之前完成只差一点的分析报告。那台近乎全新的笔记本就摆在桌面上，但他还是习惯用白纸记录思路。至于为什么这么努力就连车上的搭讪也没空理睬的原因自然是因为一旦回了家就没功夫处理这些烦人的数据了，家里可是有个更讨厌的麻烦正等着他去安抚。

当他抵达车站，早就停在那儿的汽车就会准时接他上山，车里通常也坐着那个麻烦，周末不需要家教辅导的安纳金也是闲人一个。

不满两天的周末他们就像从前一样一起吃饭一起玩乐，安纳金歪着脑袋听他讲述学校趣事的时候奎刚偶尔也会加入他们，看来他也不总是研究手头的工作研究得那么认真。

晚上两个人照旧睡一张床，懒得半夜偷跑进来的安纳金干脆厚颜无耻地搬来了自己的家当，他抱着枕头和被子登堂入室，欧比旺正拧着胸前的衣扣准备脱光衣服就被猝不及防的突然袭击搞得彻底愣住，他敢肯定安纳金绝对了解他平常洗漱的习惯。

此时明显已经洗干净的人却若无其事地趴到了床上滚来滚去，还没干透的头发故意往床单蹭上一溜水痕，那似乎终于使他心满意足地老实下来，眉毛轻挑上扬着从眼缝里瞄着他来回打量。

“干嘛，难道你想让我陪你再洗一次？”

欧比旺这下总算以一记猛烈的关门做出了回应，可是即便甩上浴室的房门他也听得见外面传来的大笑声。

 

等到大学生涯迈入第二个年头欧比旺再没办法将这样的节奏维持下去了，他不单要面对不断加重的学业还有无数的社团活动，周期性的研究课题和小组聚会逼得他整日在图书馆和俱乐部之间奔走，一个星期慢慢变成半个月，接着无限延长，周末回家的日程彻底沦为了往家里打电话的例行汇报。

“我不回去了。”

他说。开始安纳金还听他解释，后来听电话的人只有奎刚，安纳金干脆不接。欧比旺知道他把某个人给彻底惹毛了，可他的确分身乏术，就算赔罪恐怕也得等到假期开始才行。

他是做梦也料想不到自己居然根本用不着放假就能在宿舍楼底下撞见那个一个多月没见过的大男孩。

 

 

欧比旺又开始往家里打电话，而且无意识地绕着两手插兜的人来回打转。他很生气，奎刚的声音就在电话另一头，他搞不懂为什么从小到大某个人闯了祸受教育的活却总是他来扛。

过了半个小时他终于挂断了通话，回头一看安纳金已经跟不认识的人聊了起来，两个棕红头发的姑娘笑盈盈地邀请他去参加系里一个聚会，欧比旺咬了咬牙，有一瞬间简直想用手机在那颗暗金色的后脑勺上砸出个坑。

不过好在安纳金瞟了他一眼就识时务地拒绝了好意，于是欧比旺喜忧参半地告诉他那个不幸的消息，明天就会有人接他回去。

——明天。

欧比旺抿着嘴角努力不想让被人在乎的窃喜和刚见面又要分别的怅然纠葛得过于明显，可惜只能挫败地拧巴出一个万分别扭的苦脸。

幸运的是后来安纳金待了不止一天、两天、他还待了许多天。

 

下雪了，没有车来接，欧比旺在翘了大半天课去了趟火车站以后只能拎着个拖油瓶原路返回。他这才惊觉蓄谋良久的家伙根本就是计划好的，安纳金早就算计着又到了暴风雪肆虐的季节。

于是两个人一同上课，一同去餐厅，只是睡觉没法再挤同一张床，他的可怜室友已经受够了惊吓，一米来宽的单人小床要容纳两个骨骼发育完善的男人来说也实在是有点勉强。至少欧比旺希望安纳金的成长期到此为止，因为那个曾经只能仰望他的男孩已经在不知不觉中长得跟他不相上下。安纳金穿他的衣服，躺在床边的地板上，由于整夜整夜地睡不好觉而伸直了手臂够着床缘做贼似的悄悄摸索。

欧比旺咬着下唇忍住了笑声，然后他从被子里伸出胳膊勾上几根黑暗中的手指慢慢垂下，这下安纳金不用费力就能握住他的手掌，欧比旺感受着揉捏指肚的顽皮动作，纳闷自己为什么要陪这个执着的家伙一起犯傻。

他想着…想着……慢慢又要再度睡着。

后来欧比旺干脆不再去想，不明白的糊涂事实在太多，把一切都当作对安纳金习惯性的放纵看待反而更加容易。或许他们俩就是两株纠缠生长的藤蔓，离不开相互的陪伴，年龄的差距也永远不会消失，就让这种斩不断的亲昵和始终存在的距离奇妙地融合在一起又有何不妥，他又何必再自寻烦恼呢。

可是事情往往就是这样，在你不再想要追寻答案的时候，真相偏偏呼之欲出。

 

 

 

二月份，山峰上的冰雪终于有了融化的迹象，欧比旺解开脖子上的围巾缠绕几圈，为了保暖把身旁的人跟自己绑到了一处。

黑漆漆的水面不时袭来阵阵凉飕飕的冷风，灰蒙蒙的路灯昏昏沉沉地勾勒着冰冷的河道，就算热恋中的情侣也没心情在晚上十一点跑来这种地方吹鼻涕，安纳金却和他挨坐在星空下的长椅上，兴味盎然地听着远处偶然传来的咒骂，那也许是喝多了的学生冻到丧失理智的诅咒。 

欧比旺仰起脑袋望向夜空，还是决定明天陪安纳金回家一趟，不然那个家伙指不定被数落到下个世纪末。

“要试试吗？”

这时他被一句含糊的咕哝打断了思路，伴着一声摩擦发出的轻响，摇曳的火光照映了半边侧脸，又很快被黑暗吞没。 

“你哪弄来的…”欧比旺拧紧了眉头，变得严肃的目光牢牢盯着安纳金手里已经空了大半的烟盒。

“别人给的，”咬着烟的人吐出一口烟雾敷衍道，好像生怕被他说教似的继续引诱，“要试吗？”

欧比旺思索着安纳金口中的别人指的到底是哪个学生，这段时间以来这个不知为何颇受欢迎的校外人士已经跟很多欧比旺认识或不认识的人打成了一片，特别是在数量上占据绝对优势的女孩子。他皱起鼻子，涌入鼻腔的烟味里也的确带着股隐隐约约的薄荷甜香。

欧比旺忽然觉得安纳金继续以家庭教育的方式被迫禁足也不是什么坏事。

他满心不悦地伸手去拿那包香烟，却没想到安纳金会在此时突然转过了脸，眼前的几根手指竟然就那么轻描淡写地捏起嘴里的烟卷递到了他的唇边。

欧比旺完全怔住了。他的视线自然垂落到几根漂亮，轮廓修长，骨节清晰的手指上。然后当他下意识张开嘴唇含住烟嘴的时候，似乎还触碰到了一层冰凉的肌肤。

“味道怎么样？”

安纳金接着问，又或者只是为了让他的心跳更加癫狂。他把嗓音压得那么低沉，靠得是那样近，开口时吞吐的茫茫烟雾缭绕着他的身体，仿佛彼此交换着呼吸。

那些从未解开的谜团刹那间变得再直白不过。

欧比旺只能沉默，直到整根烟燃尽也答不上话。因为他忽然发觉自己根本不知道嘴里是什么味道，他尝到的就只有安纳金，只有他。

 


	9. Chapter 9

一切从那时起全变了。

回宿舍的路上他们不再像来时那样牵手，睡觉时相背而卧，第二天带着行李坐上火车离开的只有安纳金一个。 

欧比旺留了下来，他突然不敢回去，不敢和安纳金一起，宁愿只用目光穿过来来往往的人群注视着那个愈发模糊的背影。

他目送着，直到整趟列车从他眼前彻底消失，才循规蹈矩地重拾起以往的生活。

课照常上，俱乐部的应酬使欧比旺结识许多朋友，一年又一年，他不再是那个会被与人相处难倒的稚嫩孩子，勤奋带来的成就也比他想要的丰富得多。除了假期欧比旺都不再花时间回家，安纳金对此也没了怨言，聪明如他，又怎么会不懂这一切是谁造成的？于是这样的日子过得越久，就给了欧比旺越多的借口逃避那个不真实的夜晚，似乎只要逃避，就可以装作安纳金和他什么都没发生过。

但欧比旺知道这不过是自欺欺人的开始，不管安纳金到底是一时迷恋还是动了真格，他的角色都注定不是无辜的那个。不知该如何拒绝的他所能做的只有回避，只有沉默，又或者他根本不想拒绝，只要安纳金还没完全挑明，欧比旺就情愿继续糊涂下去。

他就这样又一次地选择了放任，任由被掩盖的真相草草埋藏在两人之间每次秘而不宣的交汇里，荼毒着所有蠢蠢欲动。

 

 

夏，带来了逃不开的漫长暑假。

钢琴声宛如一曲吟游诗人口中的情歌，诱哄着蜷坐在沙发的青年再次垂下眼，将漂浮不定的心绪遮笼进浓密的睫毛之下。

欧比旺正在想，想几根巧妙灵活的手指，半闭的眼眸终于在琴声的环绕中缓慢阖上。即便如此他也恍惚瞧得见抚摸琴键的动作，它们白得是那么耀眼，修长有力的骨骼包裹着薄薄的皮肉，伴着忽近忽远的音节搅乱又抚平他的思绪。欧比旺的意识因此变得模糊，慢慢不由自主地陷入到一片朦朦胧胧的黑暗边际。

然后他会在某一刹那突然苏醒，在冰凉的触感碰上皮肤的时刻。

欧比旺被一个人抚摸着。

他的额头，他的眉骨，他的侧脸，他的嘴唇悄悄取代那台钢琴成为了手指最爱慕的憧憬。长大的男孩发现他睡着以后不再发脾气，而是趁机实现着心中的妄想，毫不生涩的举动就好像曾经练习过无数遍一样。

平静的呼吸为此纷乱，浅色的唇瓣在反复的摩挲下微微开启。欧比旺晕红了双颊，侧躺在沙发里的身躯变得拘谨，却依旧阖着眼皮感受着指尖行动的轨迹。步入青春期以来纠缠他的梦境就此有了形状，有了体温，有了独一无二的气息，他不愿意醒来不再是因为怕梦惊醒，而是知道梦里的人还可以逾矩更多，只要他肯回应，他肯睁开眼睛。

 

他更加留意餐桌上那道偶尔望过来的视线，偶尔沉静，偶尔游离。这不算什么新鲜事，安纳金吃东西时喜欢瞧着他看，食物向来激发不了他的热情，欧比旺却阻止不了自己在意起这些从前觉得微不足道的小事。甚至有些时候，他们的目光偶然相接的瞬间，他会觉得安纳金在故意戏弄自己。那只平淡无奇的玻璃杯被坐在对面的人贴到唇边抿上一口，再抿一口，浸润的红唇亲吻着杯口艳丽得近乎色情。欧比旺常常被惹得移开了视线，过了一会儿却又端起杯盏效仿着回敬。他若无其事地用眼神警告着安纳金，虽然不是有意跟人较劲，却也不想让别有用心的家伙过于得意。

但是有那么一次，欧比旺显然是低估了对方胆大妄为的程度，他正在说话时突然感觉一股挨着他的力量不知不觉地分开了他的双腿，当欧比旺恍然醒悟，才意识到刚才隔着裤子从脚踝缓缓蹭过膝盖的是一条放肆的长腿。

他的讲话声顿时卡进了嗓子眼里，握在手里的餐叉也碰撞上瓷盘发出了一声脆响。

欧比旺低下了头，泰然自若的从容变成了彻底的狼狈，而且因为奎刚的在场无处发作。那是他在餐桌旁最失仪的一次，他永远不会忘记。

 

还有许多许多更加棘手的难题。

安纳金抱他，从身后，从面前。

以前欧比旺总是理所当然地接受着，现在却开始变得担惊受怕。他怕环到腰上的手臂，怕过于亲密的距离，怕终于在个头上超越自己的男孩忽然低头就能用一个吻捕获住自己无法逃离。但这还不是最可怕的，最可怕的是欧比旺心知肚明，如果安纳金不这么做，扬起头的人就会变成自己。

于是他把撑着门板的少年拒之门外，罕见的决不让步，直到那股执拗的力道在他不肯退让的坚持下慢慢松懈。

“没你我睡不好觉，”最终放弃的人显得少有的不安和焦躁，“如果你真的不想让我睡在这里…把门锁上。”

安纳金深深看了他一眼才离开，没有解释，只留下了一句没头没脑的话。

但目送他离去的欧比旺还是照做了，或许是因为直觉，因为那个莫名严肃的眼神，欧比旺的手指踌躇着，扭紧了许多年来从未上锁的房门。

之后就像安纳金说的那般，他睡不好觉，欧比旺却莫名其妙的也没睡好。对此他是真的气愤非常，他不能理解自己作为一个早就适应大学生活的人只不过是放个暑假回趟家而已，为什么就要花费那么多个夜晚才能适应一个人睡觉的状况。

欧比旺只好瞪着眼睛看天花板，抓着枕头蒙住脑袋，半夜坐到窗前吹着热到发蒙的额头，直到迟来的倦意用上很多天时间打败他的坏习惯。

我不需要安纳金……

他模模糊糊地自我催眠，一晚比一晚提早在越发炎热的天气里沉沉睡去。那扇门也总是紧锁着，欧比旺谨记着安纳金的话，没了枕边人的陪伴，他终于回忆起自己幼时曾有过的奇思乱想，数不清的怪谈自脑海里一一浮现，这幢夜深人静时喜爱无病呻吟的古老宅邸说不定真的存在某种可怕的恶魔。

后来有一晚，一个平淡无奇的夜晚，那扇门终于由于一次疏忽被恶魔打开了。

 

 

躺在床上的人不停翻来覆去，略微汗湿的金发贴着床头追逐着一抹冰凉的触感，借以缓解喉咙的干渴，还有身体的燥热。他依恋着那股舒爽深邃的气息，渐渐情不自禁地挤出阵阵含糊不清的呓语，双腿在薄毯的遮盖下磨蹭着床单交缠在一起。有一个人的名字始终在他嘴边徘徊，正如那道从身体上方全然笼罩下来的阴影，节奏奇异地晃动着，不断朝他压迫又稍稍远离，影影绰绰的轮廓越来越清晰，越来越熟悉。

“安尼……”

欧比旺最终喊出了声音。

他醒了，尽管有好一会儿他只是心脏狂跳着睁着眼睛躺在黑暗和汗水里，以为自己还在发梦，一个真实的春梦。

然后他猛地坐直身子，梦里的人刚刚才把放在他唇边的手指收回去，安纳金坐在床边整整齐齐地穿着衣服，和他一样。

欧比旺说不好在认识到这点之后到底是松了口气还是更难堪了，他抓着毯子盖住两腿间纠成一团，全身的温度降下了冰点脸上却滚烫得犹如火烧。

“你在这儿做什么…”欧比旺咬着牙说，语气十足的恼羞成怒。

安纳金只是看着他。

“我不想吵醒你，但我只能在这个时候来看你。”

欧比旺皱紧了眉头，他听不懂安纳金发什么神经，但他不认为继续让人待在这儿是个好主意。

“白天你有大把时间可以看我，”他松开毛毯慢慢懈下防备的肩膀，总算觉得腿间的反应恢复了平静，“离返校还早，我还要在家待很久，回你的房间去，我要接着睡了……”

欧比旺下了逐客令，可安纳金还是不为所动，他一直瞧着他，用那双半掩在额发里的深蓝眼睛。

欧比旺这才发觉那些自然垂下的发鬈似乎脱离了规规整整的短发有了越留越长的迹象，而且颜色不知何时愈来愈深，已经摆脱金色褪成了黯淡的浅棕，使得平日里习惯穿深色衣物的人几乎与黑暗融为一体，似乎这样趁他恍神的功夫行动起来也更加容易。

“我指的是晚上。”安纳金突然斜过身子贴近了他，一只手握住他的手腕另一只撑进床垫发出了一些细微的响声。太近了，欧比旺屏住了呼吸，这下子只能看到一双黑夜里隐隐发亮的眼睛。

“我的时间不多，现在只有晚上。”

安纳金用嘴唇贴着他说，然后微微使力，把这种没有距离的接触在静默中延续。当他再次松开手掌往后退开，欧比旺才慢慢找回呼吸。

“把门留着，为了我。”

他最后留下一句话便像闯进来时那样悄无声息地离开了这里，让房门敞开着，让一切重归寂静，寂静到只余欧比旺的心跳声。

 

而欧比旺在他走后也终于迟钝地认识到了自己的错误。他怎么会以为自己放任自流不予回绝的态度能够消磨那个人认定的感情。欧比旺肯诺比——

他根本控制不住自己嘴角上扬的弧度。

——你怎么敢天真无知到这种地步？


	10. Chapter 10

那个夏天最终就这样在无数私密的深夜里走向了尾声，因为欧比旺比从前更加无从说不。

当他扭上门锁，当他辗转难眠，曾经趁着夜色悄然来到身边的少年就会浮现在眼前。欧比旺无法自拔地思念着一双凑过来时轻轻闭阖的蓝眸，握在腕骨的微凉指节，攫取下唇的一点柔软……安纳金带给他的一切是场深刻的变革，日以继日地侵蚀着他引以为傲的理智和沉着。

他被冲垮了，轻而易举的，紧抓着最后一片浮木迷失在爱欲翻涌的温床中。

“只是睡觉…你保证不会做任何事？”

于是经历了几天可笑的失眠以后欧比旺挫败地问，微微收紧的下颚和握住房门的手掌表达着心底的强烈不安。然后他把门给彻底敞开，还是让候在门外的少年在无人知晓的深夜里踏入进来。

一眨眼的功夫，欧比旺就被肩上的一股蛮力按住推到了门上。在安纳金从他身旁经过的时候，房门在两个人的撞击下发出了一声足够响亮的闭锁声。他随即意识到了安纳金带来的所有麻烦里最难解决的一环。

当一条舌头在他嘴巴里横行，欧比旺既不舍得用牙齿让对方吃点苦头，也不想用拳头伤害那张抢夺他呼吸的侧脸。事实上，此时的他唯一能做的就是攥紧双拳用力抵住身后的门板，不去触碰拥抱他的人，不去造成更多的肢体接触。否则的话他怀疑那些半心半意的推拒迟早会演变成另一场一败涂地的迎合。 

他知道自己在打一场根本不会胜利的战争。双唇分开时他的眼睛冒着火，却又蕴含着水色。正如他痛恨着自己的束手束脚，又折服于少年人的势在必得。

“以后别再问这种傻问题，听上去就像是在邀请我。”

安纳金慢慢放开他的肩膀轻笑道。他们一起因为接吻喘息，因为欲望的满足而更加干渴，蓝眼睛里的倨傲却使得同样青涩的人显得富有攻击性得多。

“欧比旺，你犯不着担心，我不会对你做更出格的事，不是现在……”低沉的耳语抚过颈侧的皮肤，然后充满罪恶地钻进耳廓，“或者你可以告诉我，你的确是在邀请我，因为跟一个未成年人上床会使你更兴奋？”

这下欧比旺总算猛地推开了身前的人，震惊和羞愤使他无地自容。

他咬紧了嘴唇，斥责的话在喉头翻滚却说不出口，脸也更红了。因为就算他以前从没那样想过，现在也禁不住堕入对方为他编织的幻想之中。

他简直不能相信自己完完全全忘了安纳金根本还没成年这回事，他们之间逾越的实在太多，年龄似乎变成了所有阻隔里最无足轻重的一个。何况看在上帝的份上，身高已经超越他的人早就没有半点人畜无害的影子了。

小时候还勉强算得上可爱的男孩如今在他面前表现得就像个十足的混蛋。欧比旺百思不解，他到底做错什么了？

 

大学临近毕业时欧比旺以为这种情况能够有所好转，他找到了公司实习，慢慢减少了两人之间的联系，安纳金也争取到了读大学的资格。天资过于聪慧的人早早学完了家教传授的所有课程，只是很长一段时间以来学校的申请都没着落。

欧比旺眼看着安纳金为了准备材料变得忙碌，想象着离开家乡的男孩终于能够拥有自己的生活，进入一所比他更好的学校，甚至远赴别的国家。

安纳金理应如此，他是他的骄傲。所以欧比旺永远都记得自己在得知最终结果时的错愕。 

那个炎热的下午他躲在公司冷气坏掉的茶水间里听电话，手心冒的汗却在听到喜讯时冷却了。

一所略有名气的大学，离他的城市不过几百英里，甚至比不上他读的那所。虽然电话里的兴奋也使欧比旺感到高兴，但他同时懵懵懂懂地产生了疑问，为什么入学测试成绩优异的人花费的时间却比常人多上许多？有好几个本该通过的申请也被婉拒了？

欧比旺挂断电话，被汗水打湿的衬衫不舒服地黏着后背，混沌的思绪却跳跃回忆起了一些不值一提的细节。他想起安纳金申请学校时从未有过的焦虑，想起那个暑假里总是莫名等到半夜才溜进来、第二天清早不在身边、白日里却又一如往常的反复。

安纳金从不在白天对他做那些破格的举动，但那些举动也仅限于亲吻而已，欧比旺坚持着自己最后的底线。况且自从那天起，他就总有一种被人欲言又止注视着的感觉，安纳金趁他不注意时望向他的眼神总是带着怀疑，带着猜忌。

他想表达什么——

欧比旺茫然又迷惑，究竟是什么，有什么重要的线索被他忽略了。

 

 

然后事情变得更加糟糕。学校给安纳金带来的没有自由，只有痛苦。

欧比旺以为，在他的想象中，安纳金的性格在大学里一定比他吃得开，功课不在话下，没准还会谈个把女友断了对他的依恋，从此不在需要他，是个叱咤风云的人物 。

一开始或许的确如此。

然而好景不长，当欧比旺某天正要像往常一样出门工作，打开门却看见一个靠墙坐着的人影的时候，事态已经无可挽回地发展到了失控的边缘。

于是欧比旺请了假，花了点时间安抚那个看上去糟透了的人。

坐在沙发里的人捧着一杯他刚泡好的热茶，视线却盯着前方一动不动，干涩破皮的嘴唇早就没了平日里的光泽。

“我不知道自己做了什么。”

过了很久，安纳金才开口说道。

“我不敢睡觉，每天晚上我睡在宿舍，一觉醒来却在别的地方，不管我怎么回忆都想不起来自己是怎么到的这里。”

“我打了几个人，被学校停课，他们还说我犯了很严重的错误，可我什么也没做。”

“今天也是一样，我醒来就在你的公寓门口，我感到害怕……”

握着茶杯的手指猛然收紧，安纳金的声音好像发起了抖。

“我本想立刻就走，但我又想见你，你根本无法想象我有多么想你。”

他突然转过头看着欧比旺。

“你根本无法想象。”

 

那杯茶洒了。

全洒在了地毯上，杯子磕碰出一声厚重的撞击声却没有破掉，只是惶然无措地在沾染到污渍的地毯上滚了两下。

正如欧比旺躺倒了身躯，下意识推开却又失了主见的手臂一样，只能束手无策地抓着另一个人的肩膀，口腔里陡然稀薄的空气令他愈加无力应付这种情况。

“我想你……”

安纳金在吻着他的间隙还在含糊不清地呢喃自语，左手直接扯出衬衣下摆伸了进去。

“你有没有想我？还是想着你的底线，你的规矩？”衣扣应声而解，几根手指攀爬至胸口的位置抚摸着他，力道又重又粗鲁，很快便使藏在衣物下的乳头挺立起来，也从他嘴里逼出了更多喘息。

“我想要你。”他继续说，指尖压下一颗捻磨，右手依然压制住他，从肩头爱抚至侧颈，揉乱了他的衣领，然后又像猛兽钳制猎物一般将他轻轻卡进手心。

“我想要你的心，你的身体，”吻突然断开，安纳金滑动手掌感受着呼吸震动的频率，“我本以为大学可以改变一切，可我什么也改变不了，你总有一天要离开我，而我却抓不住你。我该怎么办？”

他问，欧比旺喘着气睁开眼看到一双布满血丝和水气的眼睛。

“你告诉我，我该拿你怎么办……”

这次安纳金再度低下头，欧比旺尝到了满嘴的咸涩。

 

 

后来不知道又过去多久，安纳金睡着了。

欧比旺任由他抱着自己哭得像个孩子，等到哭累了，便直接睡了过去，就好像几天几夜没合过眼的人只有见到他才能彻底放松下来，身体在瞬间被疲惫淹没。

他费了很大力气才把安纳金挪到床上，即使在梦里右手也始终被几根手指紧攥着。

 

奎刚第一次来电的时候，欧比旺根本没能接听，他直接挂断了。

然后又过了很久，久到他确定自己的离去不会吵醒沉睡在床的男孩时才轻手轻脚地掰开了那几根手指，走到阳台拨了回去。

他心里有所顾忌，本也没打算多说什么，不过是了解一下学校那边的情况，报个平安罢了。但当他听到记忆里那股沉静可靠的嗓音，还是忍不住多问了一句。

“奎刚，”欧比旺不确定地问，“安纳金是不是有事瞒我？”

电话那头的人没有立刻作答，而是隔了半晌才回话。

“那是他的私事，他以前找我谈过，希望我保密，我想最好还是让他亲口告诉你。发生什么事了吗？”

于是欧比旺半真半假地搪塞了过去，挂掉电话转身回房时却看到了不知何时出现在门口的人影。

欧比旺的心咯噔一跳。

“你怎么起来了，”他走过去牵起安纳金的手，“去接着睡，还不到五点，时间还早。”

“他跟你说了什么？”安纳金没有动作，他只是盯着欧比旺，十分警惕地盯着，头发狼狈地胡乱翘在头顶，眼皮仍泛着浮肿和淡青。

“什么也没说，”欧比旺皱了皱眉头，似乎很是犹豫，“我什么也不明白，”但他最终还是叹了口气，“安纳金，你到底有什么事要瞒着我？”

他抬头望向对面的人，期待着能有一个答案帮他解开谜团，可他等了很久，等来的不过是另外一个问题。

“欧比旺，如果这个世界上还有另一个我，你选择哪一个？”

安纳金用一个问题回答了他，一个看似荒诞的问题。欧比旺愣住了，他以为这不过是耍性子而已，却从来都不知道，那或许是所有灾难发生以前自己距离真相最近的一次。

然后他上前一步扬起头，微启双唇轻轻一触。

“你。”

他说。


End file.
